A complicated Nalex love story
by hopes4pam
Summary: what happens when you fall inlove with your bestfriend and u don't know if she likes u back but she flirts with u and teases u non stop ? well thats what happend to nate gray and alex russo.followed them through out there love and hate story :P summarysux
1. Chapter 1

ok well im new here and im gonna write a nalex story (nate and alex) because they are my fav. couple (well fictional couple that is ) im gonna talk about there frienship and stuff like that its rated M just to be safe cuz they will be some sceens were things get hot ! :P so enjoy and review :D

**Nate's p.o.v**

Hi! im Nathaniel Gray ,but people call me Nate, and this is my storie. see 5 years ago i discovered i was inlove with my best name is Alexandria Marie Russo but i call her Alex,she is one of the funniest,nicest,most beautiful,drop dead georgeous,sweet,caring and talented girl i've ever met ! She is really amazing. We've been best friends since i can remember and on my 13th birthday i finally knew that i loved her

**flashback **

_OMG!!! NATE HAPPY B-DAY !" said a hyper Alex on september the 16th,my birthday,she looked really tired and i could see it in her eyes"Alex, what are u doing here at"i looked at the clock on my nightstand"4 in ther parents might wake up !" she just smiled that gorgeous smile of hers and said"i know but i just wanted to be the first to wish u a happy b-day and couldn't sleep an-" i cut her off "ok what do u want " usually she isn't really a morning person i mean who is :P(a/n not me) and then i noticed something she did only when she was nervous and scared she bit on her lower lip and said" ok well..umm see.. i met this guy and he isreallysweetandniceandgeorgeousandwowandomgyaandwellisaidhecouldcometoyourpartywithme"i was lost after she said i met this alex was nervous she just talked way to fast !"Alli calm down , ok so u said u met a guy""yes" "and u said he could come to my party" "yes ,are u mad ?" "why would i be mad i wanna meet this guy whats his name" she smiled and said " his name is matt and he is so awsome omg your gonna love him" "i can't wait then "_

_That night at my party and i noticed Alex she looked beautiful i was so glad to see her and then she walked up on stage and i noticed that she was sad i could always knows cuz her guys were red and puffy and it seemed like she was crying i was worried so when she finished talking on stage and wished me a happy birthday i walked up to her "Allie u ok ?" she didn't say anything but i could see it in her eyes she needed a friend and she was sad so i took her hand and led her up to my room cuz everyone was in the backyard and i wasn't gonna let her breakdown infront of this people ._

_once i was sure we were alone in my room i sat her down on my bed and she hugged me tightly putting her arms around my neck and i instantly but my hands around her waist and after a few minutes she let go and said"he never showed up" in between sniffs i felt bad so as her bestfriend i emidiatly made her feel better "al, thats his lost your an amazing girl and if he didn't see that then he is an ass ! " and that made her smile and she hugged me again "and by the way u look beautiful today" she blushed i could see it and she mummbled "thx and happy birthday" and from that moment i knew that i always wanted to make her smile when she was sad and i had this tingly feeling in my body and although her make up was running and her eyes were red and puffy i honestly believed she was the most beautiful girl on the planet :) _

**end of flashback **

yes its true thats how i knew i was inlove with my bestfriend and now she is a women that has an amazing body and a protective brother that doesn't know i love her . alex is coming over in a few hours so im gonna go take a shower and get ready she wants me to drive her and mitchie who is our other bestfriend that her bro shane has a crush on and yes i know this cuz he told me last time he and I were playing on his xbox 360 while Alex and Mitchie went swimming.

**Alex's p.o.v **

ok so Mitch, my bro Shane and I were on our way to nate's house who is my bestfriend since well forever we were close to his house (a/n the are walking ) so i decided to call him up "yo nate,dude we'll be ther in like 5" he laughed and i loved his laugh it was so musical"kk and Allie"i loved how my name sounded on his lips "please don't talk like that everyone knows im the cool one " "hey ! im cooler then u and u know it "i said pretending to be offended he laughed again and said "just hurry you ass down here" "fine jeez don't be so mean were like right here " and before i could nock he opened the door and hugged me "hey to u too" mitchie and shane were laughing at us "hey mitch wuts shane" nate said walking up to mitchie and hugging her and doing this handshakething with shane i was wearing jeans with flats and nate's aviator glassesi loved the they were so hot on me and nate noticed"hey Allie are those my aviators" i acted all innocent and answered"yes" witha sweet smile i knew he could never resist and he smiled back and sighed and said "well u look beautiful" i blush and said "thx" then shane as the protective big brother he was coughed really LOUDLY and gave nate a death glare so to ease things up mitch said " ok well lets go come on shane "and she grabed his hand and the left me and nate were laughing like crazy

**end of chapter**

ok guys i hoped u liked it review plz :D that would make my day and i do not own anything but the plot :) 3

.com/pictures/7nLqME-sLFk/Selena+Gomez+Stops+Taco+Stand/dyEw4Pig937/Selena+Gomez alex's outfits

.com/pictures/ylUxeHA47ZS/World+Premiere+Disney+Pixar+Wall+E+Arrivals/MU0i2ulbg06/Selena+Gomez


	2. SHOPPING !

**Alex's p.o.v **

we were in the car when shane asked"ok ladies were exactly are we going" me and mitchie looked at eachother trying to decide who would tell them that we were going shopping and after 5 minutes of silence i said "fine" ok so i muttered it but still i was nervous and i started to bite on my lower lip wich was a habit of mine and when nate saw that he groaned and said " please tell me we are not going at the mall " and right then i love how he could read my mind and i smiled and said "well i was gonna say we go play mini golf but thatsa better idea nate ! we'll go to them mall " and mitchie was laughing and said "thx nate " and right next to her in the back seat shane said "ya dude thx alot" sarcasticlly and i just laughed and nate said "i hate you" i just smiled and kissed his cheek and said "i love you too "

once and the mall me and mitch ran straight to ambercrombie and fitch (a/n my face store after garage) and we were picking anything up...well actually weren't the boys were caring our stack of clothes to the changing room and me and mitch were trying stuff out natewas in the dressing room with me and shanewas with mitchso they could give us there opinion on what we had on . Shane and Mitchie were done before nate and I so they came up to me and nate and said "yo al me and shane are gonna go check out the sale down at american eagles and i'll call u when were done k " i smiled andnodded my head because i was happy i was gonna spendtime alone with nate. the truth was that i liked nate alot but it seemed like he never noticed so i was glad i got to flirt with him and only mitchie knew because if shane knew he would kill nate :P and before mitch left she winked at me and said "have fun guys" and walked away laughing when i was sure they were gone i turned around and told nate "i need a new bikini come on !we are leaving" and he smiled and said "were exactly are we going?" i smiled and said "you'll see " after a while of walking we finally arrived he lifted an eyebrow and said "la vie en rose?" i smiled innocently and said "what ? the have great bikinis here " he smirked and said "but its a lingerie store ?how do u know this " i blushed "well me and mitch came here before and well...hey! im a girl i don't have to justifie myself to u " he laughed and i just grabbed his hand and walked in the store a sales women came up to us and said " why hello "with a smile that was genuinly sweet so i smiled back and said hello and she saw i was with nate and said" ahh i see your and your boyfriend came to look for something for a special occasion" i was blushing like crazy and said "we aren't a couple" _but i wish we were _i thought so we were looking around the store and i found no cute bikinis but alot of the lingerie was pretty cute so i tried some on with Nate there .

from the mirror i noticed that Nate was a little to excited and that made me blush. i moved closer to him although he didn't notice and i sat on his lap i asked him "Natey," Natey is the nickname i gave to him years ago no one else but me can call him that "whats wrong?" i asked him but he seemed to be in his own little planet soi kissed his cheek and "accidentely"brushed my body close to him and that seemed to get his attention

**Nate's p.o.v **

there she was the women i was in love with half naked in front of me ! and she was asking my opinon on stuff i was way to out on my own little world i mean it wasn't the first time i saw her like this i had seen her completly nude on her 16th b-day when she and 1 went skinny dipping in her neighbour's pool . right now i was really turned on and i was trying real hard not to let it show i had just noticed that she was _very_ developped and that turned me on even more i found out that my best friend wore _36C_ sized bras ! when i felt her sit on my lap i was trying real hard not to move but the she talked to me and gave me i kiss on the cheek so i looked at her and felt her breast brush on my chest " nothings wrong "i smiled and she smiled back "ok i believe u so what do u think of this ?" she was wearing a camouflage bikini top and boy shorts on the bottom and she looked stunning but i noticed she kept her hands on her back "need some help allie?" she smiled and said " a little " in a kid's voice and i smiled and stood behind her i noticed her shiver while i was tying her top and started to rub her arms and that made her bite on her lower lip "you cold allie?" she just shook her head no so i hugged her around the waist but making sure she didn't touch my ....lower body part and i rested my chin on her shoulder and told her "you look beautiful" she smiled and blushed and said thx and turned around and was about to hug me when her phone rang "hello " she sounded desapointed and fustrated "ya .....ok....fine we'll meet you there in like 30....no" i noticed she blushed " we didn't.......u know places......well u knowwwwwww.........ok bye " she turned to face me and said "natey we gotta go mitch and shane are done and they wanna catch a movie with us " i just noded my head trying to hide my now pretty obvious erection and i told her"i'll leave u alone so u could chan-" but she cut me off and said " can u help me untie this " pointing to her top i nodded my head and while i was untieing it i noticed she was blushing and bitting down on her lower lip so i closed my eyes and turned away an i heard her softly laugh then i felt her bare chest on mine and her hands were around my neck so i held her by the waist and she said "thank you nate for everything " and she let go and blushed andt here she was for the second time that i had seen my bestfriend, the women im inlove with naked and i just smiled and said "no prob your my allie" and she blushed again and i muttered to myself"beautiful" as i watched her get dressed

once we were done and she bought that sexy bikini of hers we met up with mitchie and shane and mitch noticed alex's bag and screamed "la vie en rose ! are you serious ?!?!?" once shaneheard those words he was staring at me witha death glare tha kind of made me uncomfortable"ya Nate are u serious" alex just laughed and said "guys shut up , natewas just helping me find the perfect bikini for the party mitch andI will be going to this weekend " shane's head snaped straight to mitchie and alex"what party?!?!?with who!?!?when?!?!where?!?!why?!?" and we just laughed at him "this isn't funny guys"shane wined alex then stoped laughing and said "he is right guys it isn't funny....its hilarious!" mitchie looked at shane and said "come shane lets just go watch our movie" allie and i looked at eachother and blushed and she held my head and said "shall we go ?" and i smiled at her and said "why of coarse " and the we laughed and ran to where shane and mithcie were

once we caught up to them mitch smiled at me and ask" did u guys have fun " then she winked at allie and me and we both blush and muttered "ya" then allie left with shane and mitch wispered to me "dude you got a boner " then she laughed and left

**

* * *

**

alrighty like i said i own nothing but the plot :D

* * *

review plz !!!!

end of chapter !


	3. Movies and sleepovers

**Nate's p.o.v**

We were debating on which movie to watch Shane and Mitch wanted to watch Yes man ! but me and Alex wanted to watch saw V although i had seen it a thousand times i just wanted an excuse to hold Alex in my hands but no she finally caved and said "fine ! if u guys want to watch yes man then i guess that's what we'll watch but Nate and I are coming back tomorrow to watch saw V" i smiled at her and she smiled back then we went in line to get the popcorn and the drinks and some sweets too"I'll have sour skittles"i saw Alex wince, she didn't like sour skittles so i laughed a little she looked at me "what?" and acted all innocent "oh nothing your just so cute " she blushed and smiled at me and i could feel the heat on my cheeks .We took our time because we didn't want to watch the movie then i noticed Alex stop dead in her track"what?"i asked her with a confused look on my face her eyes widened"you know how Shane gets when he doesn't get his food right ?!?! " _SHIT!_

We ran really fast !When arrived in the theater we saw Shane's arm around Mitch and they looked like a couple.I smiled at Alex and whispered in her ears"maybe we should go and give Shane his food" she laughed and whispered/screamed "NO!are u crazy we don't ruin Smitchie moments and they don't ruin Nalex moments, its how it works"i raised an eyebrow at her "Smitchie and Nalex?"she smiled and blushed"ya u know Shane and Mitch and You and I = Smitchie and Nalex" i smirked at her "we have a name huh" she blushed really hard "ya well...just...come on lets take a seat BEHIND them"she took my hand and we started to walk and i couldn't stop staring at our hand together and she noticed and immediately let go "oh sorry"i laughed a little and took it back "don't worry about it your my sexy Lexi" she winced and laughed a little"you know i hate that nickname Right Natey"i smiled at her and said "well you know i hate _THAT_ nickname too right Al" she playfully hit me and we sat down.

Half way through the movie and Alex started to play with my fingers and kissing the tips of each finger on my hand i couldn't help but laugh she always knew that i was ticklish then she started kissing me on the neck,that was my most ticklish spot on my whole body and i shivered because it felt so good then she stopped and sighed.I took her hand and whispered"you wanna go play in the arcade room?"she smiled at me and nodded her head like a kid and then we left.

**Alex's p.o.v**

The movie was becoming really boring so i decided to have some fun.I saw Nate staring at the screen so i decide to play with his fingers,i did that allot when i was bored,i started to kiss the tip of his fingers because i knew he was ticklish and i saw him laugh.I then started to give him cute little peck on his neck but i never knew he was ticklish there but he shivered and then i stopped and sighed."you wanna go play in the arcade room?" that made me smile like a child on christmas morning! I nodded my head and then he took my hand and we left.

I was happy I got my time with Nate i mean i loved him! We were playing then all of a sudden i noticed a juke box in the arcade room.I walked up to it and i found my favorite song EVER!

_Lean like a Cholo _

Omg. .!I loved that song (a/n i really do! Its addictive)

I started to dance and Nate was laughing so he came and grabbed me by the waist and swayed with me first i was surprised and then i noticed he knew the lyrics to the song

_Now she wants me and i ain't going home solo cause i lean like a cholo_

me and him were just dancing when the song was over i turned to face him"i never knew you knew that song"i smiled at him

"ya well your brother made me listen to it once and i liked it "he smirked at me.

After,Mitch came in the arcade room"hey lovers the movie finished like 30 minutes ago !"I blushed because i had totally forgot about the movie i was just happy i was with Nate and he smiled at me"well hey! The night is still young lets go back to my house" i looked at him with a are you sure look and he just nodded.

**Nate's p.o.v **

I was having so much fun with Alex i had forgotten about the time !I mean i loved Mitch but what happened to the whole"you don't ruin Nalex moments and we don't ruin Smitchie moments?!?!" i was so mad at her but i got a smart idea"well hey! The night is still young lets go back to my house" Alex looked at me with a worried face but i just nodded and smiled at her Mitch was walking with Alex on there way to get Shane but i heard Alex whisper "your not supposed to ruin Nalex moments damn it Mitch" and i heard Mitchie whisper back "sorry i didn't know you were having a 'moment'! " i laughed in the inside a little bit and then we reached Shane and told him about our plans to go back to my house.

We were in the car Shane was driving,Mitch was sitting next to him and Alex and I were in the backseat she was playing with my fingers again i smiled down out her and she smiled back so i whispered i her ear"we're almost there " she laughed and whispered back"i know i just like playing with your hands" and then she went back to playing with my fingers.

Once we arrived at my house Shane went straight to the fridge"OK dude what are we gonna do now ?"he asked taking a sip of my red bull and i heard Mitchie and Alex whispering and i noticed Alex gently bite on her lower lip and turn to face Shane and I then she looked back at Mitchie and they said at the said time"TRUTH OR DARE !" Alex ran to the stereo and put one of her favorite song, _whatever you like_ by Nicole i laughed when she started to dance and sing although it was _really _sexy her brother was behind her and she didn't know til she heard the music stop and noticed Shane so she ran into my arms and burried her face in my chest so i held her close then we sat on the ground in a circle.

Mitchie spoke"OK im gonna go first the rules are simple if its a truth question then we ALL answer it and if its a dare well only the person asked has to do it k"everyone agreed"ok well Shane truth or dare"it was so obvious she would choose him she liked him and it was obvious"well im gonna take it slow today so truth"Mitch smiled deviously and said "ok Shane!What was the CRAZIEST thing you've ever done ?" i saw Alex laugh"hey Mitch your talking to Shane here!"but Mitch just shrugged"well i would have to say it has to be the time i ate bird eggs because the mom was chasing me" Alex looked at him"That was last week!"and Shane had just answered then it was Alex's turn"i would say skinny dipping in the neighbour's pool"i smiled at the memorie

**flash back**

_It was Alexandra Russo's sweet 16th birthday and she was having a blast at her party it was around 11 at night when the party was over and everyone was going was staying at my house for the night but we had ate to much sugar and Alex was really bored i could tell,she started to play with my hand we watched every movie that we had from wizard of oz to home stoped playing with my fingers and made her way to the window,I walked up to her and saw that she was staring at the neighbour's pool she started smiling"i wanna go swimming!" i looked at her like if she was crazy"umm its 11:45, i don't think we can go swimming "she looked like me and said in a matter-of-fact voice"yes we can your neighbours have a pool so lets go"i didn't argue with her i was way to tierd so she grabbed my hand and led me out in the backyard and we snuck into my neighbour's backyard.I looked at Alex"how are we supose to go swimming without swim suits?" she looked at me and started to bite on her lower lip"i guess we could go naked"my eyes widended"Are you craz-" but i got cut off"hey its my b-day you can't disagree with me...atleast not for another 30 to 45 minutes"i was gonna tell her that this was crazy we would get caught but i was a LITTLE bit distracted when i saw Alex take of her shirt and i must agmit i had never noticed how developped she was and had curves at the right places before i even knew it we were both naked in the pool and i thought alex looked HOT!!! her hair was wet yet really sexy._

_Once we were done we sliped back in our clothes and ran laughing up in my room"that was fun"I had to agmit to her she smiled and said"ya it was REALLY fun!"_

**end of flash back**

I was to rapped up in my little world to notice that Alex and Shane were arguing so i decided to stop it"OK OK!Now shane its your turn "Shane looked at me "But you never answered the question"i smiled and said"well its the same as Alex,skinny dipping in my neighbour's pool"Shane's eyes widened"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!Dude you've seen my sister naked"i blushed a little and i saw Alex hide her face too."well anywayz mental note:never trust Nate alone with Alex because they are teenagers and really horny apperently but since its my turn,Nate truth or dare"

I smiled and said "definately truth" he smiled and said"who was your first kiss?"

_SHIT!_

I noticed Alex's eyes go wide _"_well you know..your sister" i shrugged i heard both shane and Mitch's jaw drop"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!!NOT ONLY HAVE YOU SEEN MY SISTER NAKED BUT YOU'VE KISSED HER "He turned to face Alex she was acting all innocent"what? its not like we did more then that i mean we were 13 and we were at a party and.....well it just happend !" Mitch started to laugh"what?" i asked her feeling confused"i don't believe that shit was it on Mike's 13th birthday party and i kissed shane?" now it was Alex and I's turn to drop are jaws"you kissed my brother ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!"(a/n not really i would definatly kiss joe ;]) Mitch blushed"it was truth or dare ! and i chose dare so...ya we kissed"then Alex started to laugh"now that i don't believe!if you did kiss my brother then i DOUBLE DARE YOU to kiss him!" Mitch's eyes got all wide and before she knew it her lips crashed with Shane's lips once again .45 seconds later they pulled away with a huge smile on their faces"ew!" was all Alex could say with a disgust look on her face then suddenly Mitch smiled a real evil smile"hey Al, have you ever heard of the saying karma is a bitch ?"Alex's eyes widened and she started to bite on her lower lip"please don't do what i thin-"but Mitch ignored her "i DOGGY DARE YOU to kiss Nate!"

_SHIT!MOTHER FU-_

"fine!i will kiss him " i turned to face her and she was leaning in close to me"wha-" i was cut off by Al's lips and at first i was shocked but then i responded and the kiss was so great!Our lips fit perfectly so i pulled her closer and she was sitting on my lap by now and we were really getting in the kiss i licked her lower lip and she let me in then our tongues were dancing around together and it was the perfect kiss but then Shane had to ruin it "OK! I THINK THATS ENOUGH!?!?!?"Allie pulled away"sorry shane!" and she was blushing and i noticed that she was still on my lap and i had no problem with that it felt so perfect with her in my arms"ok well jeez guys that was a pretty long kiss!"Al talked back "no it wasn't!It was only like what 30 seconds!" Mitch laughed"ya like...2 minutes and 30 seconds!" I instatly blushed"ok Mitch just leave them alone...wait Al get off Nate's lap"she smiled and blushed"umm no thx im ok "then she smiled

**Alex's p.o.v**

When Nate and I were kissing, I felt like i was in heaven! his lips were so soft and the way they moved with mine oh god!He licked my lower lip and i instantly let him in . We were going on like that for a while but when Shane called out "ok!I THINK THATS ENOUGH?!?!?!" i didn't want to pull away but then again if i didn't shane would kill Nate so i pulled and I were to busy talking about the kiss...well more like fighting about the kiss,that we hadn't noticed the guys sneak off to go watch some show on t.v so we went and joined them Mitch sat next to Shane and I sat next to Nate i thought that since we kissed like _that_ things would be weird but it wasn't i think we actually got _closer_ then before he had his hands around my waist and he kept giving me soft kisses on my forhead that sent chills up my the show was over Shane and Mitch got up "OK Al come on ! its time to go home"I didn't want to leave Nate alone in this huge house all alone"umm..Shane i think im gonna stay here for the week..i mean if its ok with Nate..Is it?"he smiled and nodded"ok coarse"It been a while since Nate and I have had our famous sleepovers but then again it been a while since we'd kissed so i smiled at him"fine Allie i guess you could stay"and then Mitch walked up to me, hugged me and whispered"have fun and please be safe and talk about that 2 mitues 30 second kiss" she pulled away and from our hug and she winked at me "ok Shane since your sis here was my ride home, you mind taking me back to my place?"Shane and Mitch were holding hands and walking away so i screamed"ya Mitch be safe too!" and i heard her laughing from far then they were gone, Nate and I were stuck in a awkward silence so i broke it"so...that was a interesting night!well im beat lets go to bed" i pulled him by the arm and he groaned"aww come on sexy lexi..its only 1:15 in the morning!"i laughed although i hated that nickname i must agmit it was cute "ok _natey_ we'll play in your room" he smiled up at me "fine but were are u going to sleep?" that was a stupid question!"in your room silly like most of my clothes are in your room so..definately in your room" he smiled"good to know"then we were in his room i took a quick shower and so did Nate.

**Nate's p.o.v**

After Alex took her shower i went to take mine.I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss it felt so right and i just wanted to feel her lips once more !I was getting a hard on just by thinking about her THE THINGS THIS GIRL DOES TO ME !Once i was done i got ready for bed and Al was already in bed with my t-shirt on and of coarse my favorite pair of boxers"how is it my clothes look better on you then the do one me ?"she laughed"thats because im cooler and hotter"indeed she was right so i laughed and got in bed"ok so you promised me we would play in my room what exactly are we gonna play"i asked smirking at her"ew! Nate not _that_ kind of game" she through a pillow at me but i dogded it"ha u missed!" she just laughed at me "ok well how bout we continue playing truth or dare?" she shrugged"sure why not" she smiled"ok thruth or dare" i turned to face her"truth" she looked me in the eyes"what did u think of our kiss ?"_best kiss of my life!_ i thought"it was...something"she bit on her lower lip"how bout you?" my eyes widened"uum...it was interesting"and i saw her smile a little this gave me hope that she would answer dare for the next question"thruth or dare" she said in a low voice"dare"she smiled and continued"i dare you to kiss me again"she whispered before she could take it back my lips were already on hers and we were in a deep kiss she put her hands around my neck and i pulled her on top of me we were pratically having a make out session but then we both pulled away for air and she smiled and got comfortable"good night Natey"she berried her head in my chest"good night Allie"i kissed her forhead and then we fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	4. Mornings!

**Nate's p.o.v**

The next morning i woke up and saw then sun shining across the room i looked on my nightstand it was 10:00 o'clock in the morning i got up but then i noticed my right arm was being held by looked peaceful and who knows what she would do to me if i woke her up,she isn't really a morning person,but i tried anyways.I bent down and whispered in her ear"Allie could you wake up" she didn't look at me "ugh five more minutes Shane" i laughed"i don't think I'm anything like Shane" she just pushed me away but i stayed were i was"hey I'm gonna go for a walk ok" when she didn't answer me i was sure she had fallen asleep again so i pecked her on the action was kind of ok now i mean we kept pecking each others lips last night before we went to sleep but it wasn't like we were going out and we didn't freak out about it.I kept hoping that maybe if i kept kissing her then those damn sparks i feel even for the little pecks would disappear but no they were still there every single time !I hoped that if I took a walk it would clear my mind but oh was i wrong there i saw a crying Miley Stewart also known as Queen Bee of our school Alex hated her im not so sure why but she had made it clear a few years ago when i found her ripping every single picture in our yearbook that had Miley in it .I saw her look up at me she gave me a small smile "hi" she whispered and me being the generous person i walked up to her "what's wrong?" she looked at me with watery eyes" Jake broke up with me he said that he was way togood for me and that he could do alot better !" she cried so hard and all i could do was hug her and tell her positive things "hey don't worry im sure you'll find someone else i mean your young and talented and beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you" she looked down"except Jake" i lifted her chin up"well im sorry but if u haven't noticed Jake isn't that smart " she laughed a little cute laugh and i smiled at her i got up to walk away and she stoped me "hey...um i know its sudden and all but would you like to go to the movies...tonight...alone...like on a date ?" i would've said know but i had just cheered her up and i wasn't that kind of guy to lie to girls so i did the only thing i could "sure...why not" i smiled at her "ok well here"she gave me her number "call me later and Nate..."i looked at her "thanks" then she left and i was walking back home.I mean i hadn't really thought of going out with her now but then i thought maybe she would help me forget Alex and plus she was gorgeous...just not as Alex was.

When i walked in my house i noticed Alex watching cartoons in my t-shirt and i didn't mind i went up to her and gave her a peck on the lips "hey to you too" she laughed and hugged me i laughed at her"so i can see your still in my shirt" she blushed"ya well like i said last night i like it "then she went back to watching a while she turned the t.v off and looked at me "so...we going to watch saw V tonight?"

_SHIT!_

I HAD TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!I turned to look at her "oh sorry i forgot to tell you i got other plans tonight" she smiled at me and said "ok i guess we'll go tommorow night" then she went up stairs but before she left she walked up to me and gave me a peck on the lips"bye.I'm going to take a shower k " i just nodded my head and smiled at her then she left hopping to the washroom. what i loved about Alex was even if she knew something was up she wouldn't push anything any further for any reason because she knew i hate being bothered about things i didn't want to talk about.

I was getting ready to go on my date with Miley and when i was down stairs I saw Alex sitting infront of the t.v but fully dressed now she was wearing a white top with a nice lace design on the back that criss crossed and she was wearing a denim mini skirt her hair was down and she looked beautiful when i saw her i just want to....oh god the things this girl did to me ! I shook my head and i went up to her i bent down to hug her and she smiled she smelled really good too. I whispered in her ear"i'll be back soon k " she turned around and peck my lips "k" and she went back to watching t.v

I left and met Miley at the movies the movie was done and me and her were holding hands i mean i liked Miley but i didn't like like her "i had a great time Nate your really amazing maybe we could...do this again?" i turned to face her and "ya sure your really cool too" Miley smiled at me and then she did something i wasn't expecting she kissed me and...i didn't pull away.

**Alex's p.o.v **

I was in Nate's house watching t.v when i got a call from Mitchie "hello?" i could hear she was mad and freaking out "hey Alex...umm where is Nate?!?!"

"he had something to do with his friend...why?"

she laughed" OMG ! i can't believe you fell for that shit cause me and Shane are at the movies and I see Nate...with MILEY!"

After i heard Miley's name i could barely breath "what...no i don't believe you nate wouldn't do that"

"oh ya well take a look for yourself"

She sent me a picture of Nate and Miley kissing

"hello!?!?!Yo russo...hello"

I couldn't believe it ...he was with knew i hated her and he knew that i couldn't stand her then why the hell was he at the Movies with that Witch !?!?!?

A few hours later Nate walked in the house"hey Allie"he tried to peck me on the lips but i couldn't peck him back...well not after seeing were his lips had been up looked at me worriedly"Al you ok ?" I just glared at him"hey Nate were did u go again" he was avoiding eye contact "oh you know like i said with friends..places" i couldn't believe it he was lying to me...AGAIN!"oh really Nate..'cause i got a call from Mitchie from the movies..you wanna see what she showed me ?"his eyes widened"ok Alli please don't be mad..its just when i saw her all sad this morning at the park i had to make her feel better" i shot him a death glare"what?!?!?by going out eith her...Nate i can't believe you would do that to me ...you know i hate her" i kept on screaming and then i felt two strong gentle warm hand rap around my waist "let go of me " but he wouldn't budge he just turned me around and started rocking me side to side which caused me to calm down" don't worry about it Al ..i promise im just gonna go out with her for one week then i'll break up with her " i smiled and nodded my head"ok i believe " and he looked me in the eyes now lets try this again" he try to peck me "uhh.. no thanks you kissed a witch " and i walked away.

**Nate's p.o.v**

I noticed Alex was being distant all night hadn't pecked my lips either and it was driving me carzy!!I saw her lying on my bed wearing my t-shirt and so i asked" ok so wuts up with you being distant tonight?" she turned the t.v. off"wuts up with you and kissing a witch?" she shot back i cralled in bed next to her and i pulled her on my lap "you know i didn't mean to kiss her ...its just she kissed me and i kissed back " i notice she looked kind of hurt" i know but ..Miley? Honestly from all the girlfriends you ever had.._Miley"_ I sighed and huged her "i know and im sorry" she just hugged me back tightly and nodded her head" i know you are and i believe you...just prmise me you won't change or forget who you really are" i laughed a little "Nate im serious Miley is a witch..she'll make you do things" i looked her in the eyes "ok fine i promise" and she smiled and then i finally pecked her on the lips and saw her blush a little which made me smile and laugh a little .That night we slept in eachothers arms for the seconf night in a row.

The next morning i woke up because my phone kept beeping so i answered it "hello?"

It was Miley "hey Natey..umm so you were sapose to meet me at Denny's like 30 minutes ago..should i come check on you?"

I quickly looked at Alex in my arms and answered way to loudly "No! umm i mean i'll be there in 10"

Sadly my screaming woke Alex up she looked up at me and pecked me on the lips"hey Natey"

I could hear Miley on the other line fuming"umm Nate do u have another girl with you ?!?!"

"NO!well..yes but its just Alex" Alex frowned and left the room bitting her lower lip

"oh ok fewf! for a second i thought you were cheating on me"

"ok well se you in 10 k Miley "

"ok bye babe.. love you" but i had hung up before i could answer her.I went in the kitchen and saw a very upset Alex"NO!..well..yes but its just Alex?!?! what the hell is that sapose to me?!?" i went straight to her but she moved she looked like i had really hurt her feelings" don't touch me Nate" i sighed and pulled her in my arms.I sat down and put her on my lap making sure she was facing me "look you know what i meant..i just didn't know how to put it in a better way" She looked down"i know but..it still hurt a little" i pulled up her chin and softly kissed but making it look like a peck on the lips but got to carried away and let my tongue taste her lips and she let me in her mouth and now we were in a passion filled much as i loved our little kiss i had to pull away "um.. sorry i got carried..won't happen again" she looked stuned"um ya sure uhh ok ?" i had to laugh a little about her expresion "ok well i got to go get ready to go meet Miley " she was glaring at me now "what?" i was seriously confused and she just kept glaring she got off my lap and walked away.

**Alex's p.o.v**

He kissed me and then he ruined the mood! URGH! how stupid could he be?!?! The things this guy did to me "hey Al im leaving ..have a nice day " i ran down stairs "wait..what?!?! you won't be back anytime soon? " he gave me an apolegethic smile"sorry Miley wants to go shopping and well..as her boyfriend i have to go with her "he kissed my cheek "but you will be back tonight right?" he smiled "yes...i will be back tonight andi promise we'll watch movies and do anything you want" i smiled keeping i mind he said anything"ok well..bye" i kissed his cheek

Now i was stuck here...in his house...alone on a sunday night...in summer

OH HOW I HATED MORNINGS!!!

* * *

**OK END OF CHAPTER! **

**I hope you liked it please review and let me know if u like it because i can't keep writing this if no one is reviewing or reading it ! :P i worked pretty hard on this chapter toolike i always do on all my chapters ok well just to give you a quick preview of my next chapter **

**Its going to be called.. 5 months later so here is a preview**

**_Alex's p.o.v_**

_He said "just one week..and i'll break up with her" he PROMISED just 1 fucking week but weeks turned in to months and soon months will turn into years! It has been 4 months since Nate and I have had alone time and it has been 4 months that he had stopped giving me my pecks its also been 4 moths since I've talked to Nate or went to any of his band practices which my brother was in because Miley was there and she didn't like me ! The worst part is that it has been 4 months since Nate said he loved me and held me in his arms to calm me down or even smiled at me and it was eating me up inside i missed the Nate i knew because this new preppier Nate wasn't my best friend or the guy i fell inlove with _

**end of preview!**

**oooh ..seems interesting doesn't it ? !?!?! Well like i said review oh and here is what alex was wearing go on my profile and you'll see**


	5. 5 months later

**Alex's p.o.v**

He said "just one week..and I'llbreak up with her" he PROMISED just 1 fucking week but weeks turned in to months and soon months will turn into years! It has been 4 months since Nate and I have had alone time and it has been 4 months that he had stopped giving me my pecks its also been 4 moths since I've talked to Nate or went to any of his band practices which my brother was in because Miley was there and she didn't like me ! The worst part is that it has been 4 months since Nate said he loved me and held me in his arms to calm me down or even smiled at me and it was eating me up inside i missed the Nate i knew because this new preppier Nate wasn't my best friend or the guy i fell inlove with and i hated that!

That day Shane invited me to go to band practice with him"yo Allie, you want to go to practice with me?" i turned to face him "is Miley going to be there?" he smiled "nope,just the guys and you" i smiled finally! Nate and I in the same room without Miley"ok sure i'll come" We walked to Nate's house and the first person i noticed was Nate he looked like an angel but it wasn't _him _and that pissed me off !How can i still love some guy that has changed so much ?!?! URGH!!! He said he wouldn't change god he was lying to me and breaking his promises ! He noticed my presence "hey Alex..its been a while" no shit Sher lock "ya i know...you'vebeen to busy with Miley" he looked down"ya i tried to call you but you didn't pick up" i ignored him "yo jayson sup dude ? " i noticed Nate laugh a little and i couldn't help but smile that he wasn't _completely _gone " ok guys play me a song please" they all turned to face me " ok lilttle sis..Nate wrote a new song..you want to hear it ? " i smiled everything Nate wrote was amazing!"definitely" Nate looked uncomfortable"umm...im not sure you'll like it Alex" i turned to face him "come on Nate I always like what you like " i smiled he finally gave in and played some song for me

Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

and they played and the song was done i looked up at them like they were the ugliest people in the world "what the fuck is this shit?!?!Where is the rock edge to the song...wow nate this is umm some song (A/N i love the song love bug but its way to non edgy for me :P) " He looked up at me "Ya umm.. Smiles and I wrote it together" this made me want to puke "oh i should've known" i walked out of the garage and went followed me "yo! Al wait up " i turned around and faced him he looked pissed"what the hell is your problem!?!" Now it was my turn to get pissed "you have no right to ask me that first you go out with the bitch you so call a girlfriend then you ask me what's my problem"then i noticed what he was wearing "Nate?What kind of shoes are you wearing?" he looked down at his shoes"well im wearing 100% italian leather shoes" UN fucking BELIEVABLE "and your shirt?" he looked at his shirt " well its a button up polo shirt...why?" i got closer to him and whispered "see months ago you would've said converse and some t-shirt" i pointed at his shoes and at he shirt top to bottom"this, this isn't you " he looked at me "what do you mean im still me..i just dress differently" i almost screamed" NO !Nate this isn't you this is what Miley has made you become and i hate it....i hate you !!!! " and then i walked out he followed me but then my phone was ringing and i answered , miley's ex was calling me , me and him were close friends"yo jake sup man?" he laughed"nothing really russo yo litsen there is a party at my house like..NOW! so come join us its never a party with out you "now it was my turn to laugh"iight i'llbe there in 10" I was to caught up to hear Nate's voice calling me but i was pretty sure he had heard me on the phone and he would keep an eye on me.

I went home and changed into my fave party shirt and i called Jake "yyo jake be there in like 2 make sure to have a bottle of vodka waiting for me " he laughed "sure anything for you "

Like Jake had said he welcomed me with a bottle of vodka that i shugged down in an instant"ooooooooh alright lets get this party started!"

It was 2 hours later when i bumped into Miley "whatch were you're going Alex!" i scoffed "what ever!" i was going to walk away when Miley said "her nice shirt were did u get it sluts R us " her little possy was laughing i turned around and something caught my eye which made me laugh"ya you would know you have the same shirt on dip shit ! " she looked down at her shirt "whatev it looks better on me anyways" i smiled"thats because your a bigger slut " she gasped "you know what Russo why don't you join your mother in hell "i gave her a death glare No one knew my mom died except for shane of coarse,Mitch and......NATE! He wouldn't "Shut it Stewart" she looked me straight in the eyes"make me Russo" i punched her ! I think i broke her nose she squealed and fell on the ground then all of a sudden it was a full blown out fight "Don't you ever talk about my mom you bitch..you don't know me like that" she shot back "ya well im sorry she was that big a slut that went fucking every man in this town" i laughed "ya including your dad!" then Nate and Jake walked in "Alex get off of Miley" nate was holding me back "Nate you better let go i swear i'll kill that bitch you call girlfriend" he wouldn't budge "NATE GET THE FUCK OF ME !!" Jake came nect to me and brought me somewhere else i wanted another bottle of vodka and he gave me what i wanted cause i was pissed and no one liked me when i was pissed.

**Nate's p.o.v**

I was looking for Alex all night long and ocasionly checking on Miley to make sure nothing happend to her and Alex.I caught Alex in the kitchen"Al?"  
"ur reallllllyyyyyyy hawt..*giggles*you look disappointed. She frowned at me.  
I sighed and asked her "why are you doing this.."she looked at me with sad eyes and said " cuz..it..numbs..th-the pain"  
I sighed once again I was the reason she was in so much pain  
She looked at me "ur mad at me..* She giggled and hoped off the counter and fell on Me* oopsi..  
She stumbled but managed to stand.."Al you need to go to bed"  
She was mad " no..  
I shot back " you have to...ur a mess..  
she glared at me " ur a bastard..And i hate you..  
i was hurt " Al...You don't know what ur saying..  
she got real mad "don't call me Al...And...And..And...Wait what are we talking about again..  
I sighed " im taking you to bed.."  
Alex was talking like a little girl*ooohhhh * she giggled* will you come??  
" yes.." I smiled  
Alex asked me " can we make out? * she giggled* pweasee?  
I took her hand "come on..  
She was acting really stupid "is that a yes..  
I helped her upstairs and took her to her room* ok...we need to get you out of those cloths..  
She smiled " fine..wi-with me..* and then giggles* help me now...pwease?  
I had no choice "ya" I helped her undress while trying not to take advantage of her..I got her into a t shirt and into bed* please sleep..  
She turned to face me" with you? ok" then she giggled  
I sighed *sleep..now.. She sat up* no..  
I pleaded her " please?  
She crossed her arms* nope*  
I had to get her to sleep " for me..ill stay with you tonight.."  
She uncrossed her arms " promise?"  
I smiled "ya.."  
She gave up "ugh..fineee..* she layed back down and turns to me as I lays next to her, she asked me *are we married?"  
I had to laugh *no..*  
She closed her eyes "well we should be.."  
I got curious "and why is that?"  
she turned to face me " well were both hot..And popular..And like..From what I've heard..ur great in bed..and I am too she smiled and giggled like a little girl*  
I thought damn it..i wish i could just fuck her then and there..but I couldn't..she would hate me..And it wasn't right..* shh..Sleep please. I brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her softly as she slowly drifts to sleep*

The next morning i could feel the bed moving so i woke up to find a fully dressed Alex getting some advil "hey "i softly said she turned and gave me a weak smile.I looked at her "so what you said last night ....about hating me did u mean it ? " she sighed"no..well part of it yes i mean i hate what you've become and it pains me to say that your still my best friend even if we don't hang anymore" she sounded pissed i went behind her and hugged her close she pushed me away "look Jake is waiting for me outside i better go " i noticed she was wearing my elvis costello shirt and that made me pull her back and hug her "ok see you later" she just hugged me back without saying anything she was getting up but then i looked her in the eyes and did something i hadn't done in a long time and i kissed her softly on the lips "i will see you later right ? " she gave me a weak smile "only if you still have my number..or did that witc- i mean Miley throw it out " i laughed "nah your still number one on speed dial" she rolled her eyes but i knew she was happy about that so i kissed her one last time and she kissed back and it did seem like one of our pecks but it was filled with so much passion and then she left . I knew that i would hear from her tonight i was sure of it either we would talk on the phone for hours or on IM i just knew we would talk period.

* * *

**End of Chapter ! **

did u like it !?!? Then review it ! i worked hard to give you two chapters today cause tomorrow i might not give you anything ! :[ 3 well much love

go on my profile for the clothes

the next chapter will have a lot Nalex because its going to be a little mini marathon when im going to give you 2-3 chapters in one day !!!!!


	6. Laundry and the beach

**Alex's p.o.v**

When i left Nate's house i couldn't help but feel happy and joyful knowing that Nate still cared for me...just not the way i cared for again he did kiss me on the lips and he did bring me at his house last and I were going to be friends again and i couldn't help but smile at the thought of Nate holding me in his arms and loving like he used to.I arrived in front of Jake with a big smile on my face and he looked confused"why so happy ms. Russo?" i just kept smiling and got in his car"no reason now common i have other things to do all day then stand here"he got in the car and drove me home "I'll call you later Jake" he smiled "k peace Alex"then he drove i walked in the house i was a little shocked to find no Shane watching t.v in the living room...for god sakes it was 11 o'clock in the morning!He was always awake this made me worry so i ran upstairs to Shane's room "Shane you ok?" when i didn't here anyone so i opended the eyes widened and i heard my mouth drop "Shane and Mitchie!!!!!?!?!?!" Shane woke up right away and he turned to see a surprised started to toss and turn "Shaney, shut up please" Shane turned to face her "uhh Mitch you might want to wake up....please" she got up "what's..."her voice trailed of when she saw me "OMG!Alex " she covered her chest with the sheets "ok ummm...so sorry to disrupt im going to go!Bye Mitch...Shane" i was terrified...I mean wouldn't you if you saw your best friend and your brother in bed...naked..together! EWWWWWW!

I went down stairs and _tried _to erase what i just saw...but it was still in my head eww! I went on the computer and i saw that Nate was on IM and soon he was talking to me

(**Nate **and _Alex) _

**hey Allie, told you i would talk to you again :P**

_lol ya..well guess what i just saw O_o ?!?!_

**what?**

_Mitch and Shane...in bed naked! traumatized for life !_

**LMAO!ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!**

_ITS NOT FUNNY! _

**We seriously need to talk about this...can I call you **

_but can i come over..i'd do Anything to get away from Smitchie _

**lol ok come over**

_k see you in 10 pce :) 3_

**bye :)**

**Nate's p.o.v**

YES!!!!!!!!Thank you Shane and was coming over...even though she had just left but still this made me smile i went in the bathroom and got cleaned up just when i finished i heard the door bell ring"coming!" When i opended the door i saw a bery beautiful Alex standing in front of me i let my eyes rome her body for a few hair was in a loose curls and was let down she was wearing a short BLACK LACE BALLOON OVERALL SUSPENDER SKIRT MINI DRESS of some type with a white t-shirt under it .She wore black converse "well..you clean up very nicely" she laughed"jeez..thanks now are you going to let me in or are you going to stand there and keep checking me out " i smirked at her "can i do both?" she hit me playfully on the chest "shut up..im still tromatized dude you don't have to make it worse" i laughed at her "it isn't funny Nate do you know how embarrassing that is?" i stoped and stared at her "no..not really but go ahead and explain"

After she explained it to me i couldn't help but laugh that was so funny"please Nate don't laugh" she was blushing...i thought she looked cute when she blushed "ok fine I'll stop..by the way you look beautiful" she blushed even more and this caused me to chuckle then she looked up at me she had a smile on her face"you look really handsome today" she might have just said that because i was wearing green converse and a orange played shirt that i rolled the sleeves up and i was wearing simple wore out jeans "thanks..i really don't want you to hate me and i did make a promise" i smiled and she smiled back she got up and sat on my lap then hugged me tightly i held her around the waist and hugged her back "i love you Nate" i was shocked but maybe she ment like a friend or maybe she ment...more but right now i was just happy she was in my arms again"i love you too Allie" _more then you'll ever know_ i stayed like that for a while and then she got off of me and took my hand "common we are going upstairs to your room" i smiled and got up "ok "

**Alex's p.o.v **

When i let go of Nate i wanted to see his room just to make sure Miley hadn't turned it in her own little play house "common we are going upstairs to your room" he smiled and got up "ok".Once we got upstairs i noticed that his room was still the same and that made me smile "I see your room hasn't changed one bit" he laughed"was it suposed to ? " i turned to face him and hugged him again "nope" he hugged me his room hadn't changed then Miley hadn't been in his room but then i noticed Miley's lipgloss then i let go of him again then went to his closet. I noticed the shirt Miley wore a week ago at school so that ment that she had spent the night at his house and that made me frown i was going to leave to go to my house but then i smelled something that made me want to puke"Oh god Nate!When was the last you did the laundry?" i picked up a dirty sock and sniffed it "i don't know 2 weeks ago?" he shrugged i looked at him like if he was the craziest man alive"are you serious?!?!2 weeks ago?!?" he nodded his head "have'nt you ever learned to do the laundry?" he shook his head "no" i smiled at him "ok well your going to learn today...because well this is just discusting" i said pointing at the dirty sock he laughed "ok well what do you want me to do ?" i looked down at the floor"ok first your going to pick all this up while i watch" i said pointing to the floor filled with clothes"I see...and your just going to sit on my bed and watch?" i smiled "well thats the plan" and i took a seat on his bed and he picked up all the clothes in less then five minute and took it to the laundry room and i followed him "ok now seperate them" he put some clothes in three packs"done..see laundry is easy" i laughed "no stupid..seperate them by color...look take the whites put them in a pile then take all the colors and put them in another pile and last but not least take your blacks and put them in a pile...like this" i ended up separating them for him"ahh i see" he nodded his head then we continued once the machine was on and then i put the radio on and the song that was on was one of Nate's favorite songs and as much as i hated this song i knew all the lyrics to it and when Nate started to sing it i couldn't help but smile

_Yung Berg - The Business featuring Casha _

See I ain't neva met a girl  
That's getting down like you  
(never met a girl like you baby)  
And I ain't neva met a girl  
That put it down like you  
(you know you make it do what it do baby)  
(Ay ay ay)  
Say thug in yo life  
That's what you need shawty  
Anything you want  
It's guarenteed for my  
Boo boo boo boo boo  
yea yea yea  
And I ain't tryina go hard  
For what I need shawty  
I'm tryina tell you exactly what I need from  
You you you you you  
Cause you know I wanna

I laughed and hoped on the top of the washing machine and he got closer to me and he put his hands around my waist and i started to sing

[Chorus:]  
A Freak in morning  
A Freak in the evening  
Just call me up and I'll be there when you need me  
When ever you want me you can come and see me  
Cause you know just what to do  
You give me the business  
Give me the business  
Give me the business  
You give me the business  
Shawty give me the business  
If you know exactly what I wanna do (You want it too)  
Then I'm a give the business to you  
Oh, oh ohohoh, oh oh ohohoh  
Then I'm a give the business to you  
Oh, oh ohohoh, oh oh ohohoh  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(Can I give you the business shawty)  
(From the show to the afterparty)  
Baby I'm a give the business to you

We kept singing and dancing til the song was over then he started kissing my neck and whispering soft words" i really missed you these last few months..I mean Miley can't take a sexiest joke for her life!" i laughed and looked him in the eyes"thats because there is only one me " i smiled and he smiled to "definately" we laughed for a while but i noticed he still hadn't let go of my waist so i put my hands around his neck"hi" i smiled he laughed"hi" for a moment i was deciding if i should kiss Nate or just let him i wanted to kiss him i just hugged him "is that all we are going to do today?"he chuckled "no " i simply answered then kissed his cheek"ouch..just the cheek that hurts you know" he said prented to cry i just rolled my eyes then he pecked my lips "I really did miss you" i smiled at him "me too"

After a few minutes of just talking and fooling around and some little pecks on the lips now and then the clothes we had washed were done and we put them in the dryer"and there we are done!" he laughed "yey!" i smiled at him " you see laundry can be fun !Well i better get going...i gues.." he looked a little disapointed"ya...i guess" then i couldn't help myself but hug him again tightly"you know I'll talk to you late right...because after all you are my best friend" he chuckled"ya i know...its just 5 months is a lot without you" I let go of the hug and smiled at him "well..we could always go to the park" he looked at me a little confused"at 7 in the after noon?" i laughed"ya..its the best time to be at the beach the sun is setting" he smiled and grabbed my hand then we went for a walk talking about what we've been up to all these months"so you and Jake are pretty close now" i turned to face him"ya...i mean he was there for me when you were with umm Miley...but i don't like him like that!" he laughed"don't worry" i was curious thaugh"why?" he shrugged"no reason really just wanted to know" i smiled a little "sure" he got defensive"really!" i smiled"ya sure i believe you!"not believing anything he said"for real...i was just curious!" i ran away shouting "ya ok i believe you" he started to chance me along the beach"no you don't!" he caught up to me and held me by the waist"ok ok i believe you" he started kissing my neck and puling me closer to the water"no you don't" my eyes widened once I saw he was taking me to the water "no no no Nate i do ok please don't put-" i was cut off by Miley's voice "NATEY?!?" he emidiatelly let my waist go and turned his head "Miley!!" i was bitting on my lower lip and Nate saw this "Don't worry she won't bite" i looked at him and whispered-screamed"she might not bite me but she will kill me" Miley was running down the beach and when she got to where Nate and I were standing she was glearing at me "hey mi-l-l-ey" i studdered she responded bu just ignoring me "umm ok " she turned to face nate "hey Natey so...um what are you doing..here...with _her_ ?" i laughed a little " umm _her_ has a named and its Alex and i don't think you want a repeat of yesterday night do you Miley? " i answered with turned to face me"listen you little bi-" Nate got between us because he knew how i got when i was mad "ok Miley stop it...please" i sighed and took him by the arm ,Miley being the witch she was stoped us "uh i don't think so " i sighed again look Nate im going to go talk to me later k" he gave me an apologetic smile "promise" i turned to miley"Bye Miley" she just raised an eyebrow"ok" and then i left.

Once i got home i went straight to my room"hey Shane,Mitch sorry no time to chat got to go!" Mitch stared at me "i'll come" and she followed me to my room and we talked about what i saw and my day with Nate.

What a crazy day!

* * *

You liked it ??! then again review it ! i was so happy when people started to review my story because this just made me want to write more for you :D

go on my profile for the outifts :)

I want to thank everyone in advance for reviewing because i know you will press the botton below

l

l

l

l

V


	7. WHAT?

**ok sadly this is going to be a short chapter because I'm not getting allot of reviews so at the end of this chapter review please!

* * *

**

Miley's p.o.v

I was walking down on the beach just minding my own business when i noticed a certain curly haired boy holding some girl around the waist and was pulling her to the water "NATEY?!?!" he let her go and turned to face me and the"mystery girl" wasn't that much of a surprise it was Alex! I thought i had got rid of her 5 months ago!Damn Bitch didn't want to stay away! Me and Alex were going head to head when Nate stopped us "Miley stop it..please" he looked disappointed Alex sighed once again" look Nate im going to go talk to me later k" he smiled at her! Had he forgotten that his GIRLFRIEND was right here "promise" she looked at me "Bye Miley" i raised an eye brow at her wondering what the hell she thought she was doing "k" then she walked away i turned to face Nate"What the fuck?!?" he looked at me"look she is my best friend she came over we did some laundry and then we came to the beach!" I couldn't believe what he was sayin...who does there own laundry people have maids like me duh! "ok Natey i didn't mind it when we had just started dating that you were close to her...but it has come to a level that's just unbearable" he looked at me "what?" i sighed"look Nate if i hadn't noticed your hair i would've thought you and Alex were...a couple" he gave me a confused look "what are you trying to say?" i looked him straight in the eyes"Natey...I love you and i don't want you to be friends with Alex..." he shook his head "that is insane you don't even know her!" i scoffed" i know her enough to know she doesn't like me and i don't like her so...your going to have to pick Nate...me or Alex?" he just shook his head "I can't answer that question now Miles...i mean Alex and I are friends again after 5 fucking months...." i cut him off "fine if you won't tell her your not going to be her friend anymore...then i will and believe me Nate I'm not going to break it down to her gently" i started to walk away when he grabbed my wrist" fine!I'll tell her just..give me time"i smiled and kissed him on the lips but noticed he didn't kiss back so i pulled away "trust me Natey...its for the best"

**Nate's p.o.v**

I couldn't believe what Miley was saying i mean i loved Miley but I was _in_love with Alex.I went to my house once Miley left the beach and I dropped her off at her house"don't worry Natey...everything is going to be alright"she kissed me i still didn't kiss back"Bye Miley".Once at my house i decided to go see Alex and talk about this but by the time i got to her house I was about to cry i didn't want to listen to Miley but then again i wasn't ready to admit my true feelings to Alex.I knocked on the door and Alex answered"Nate what are you doing here?" i looked at her afraid I'd cry and she noticed and hugged me"Nate what's wrong?"I just hugged her tighter and didn't let her go. We made our way to her room,her brother was in his room i could here him talking on the phone and laughing Alex closed the door"Nate tell me what's up" i sighed"Miley doesn't want me to be your friend anymore" she blew up "WHAT?!?!THAT LITTLE BITC-" I stopped her before her brother heard her"Alex!" she sighed and sat down next to me "Nate please tell me that your kidding...because this isn't funny" i held her hand and hugged her "Al, I love you and I'm always going to be your best friend but.."she cut me off "NO NATE! NO BUTS ...you promised you'd never let a girl get between us let alone Miley fucking Stewart!" just when i was about to talk BAM! She kissed me i was shocked at first "I'm not going to lose you Nate" she kissed me again and this time i kissed her back soon we were in a heavy make out session i pushed her up against the wall then she switched and pushed me against the wall and she backed up and layed on the bed without ever breaking our kiss.I let my hands travel down her body and i pulled her shirt off..well actually it was my shirt but still she broke our kiss for a Milli second and she pulled my shirt off soon we were back to making out shirtless i let my hands grab one of her breast and i heard her moan so i pulled away from our kiss and kissed her neck while i kept messaging her breast "nick" she moaned my name i kept going lower and lower and i put one of her breast in my mouth and sucked on it she moaned even louder i left trails of kisses on her flat stomach and just when i was about to "go down on her" we heard a knock on the door"um...Al you ok?.....Maybe i should come in and check on you" me and Alex looked at each other and Alex groaned and murmured"really Shane..now!of all times" she got up and picked up the shirt i was wearing when i got here i was about to stop her but then she opened the door"WHAT Shane?!" Shane started to look around the room so i quickly picked up the white shirt on the floor and slipped it on "sup Nate" then he turned his attention back to Alex"um..ya i just wanted to check on you ..because i kind of heard banging and ...um moaning" Alex was in panic mode so i came to the rescue"uh ya sorry about that Al and I were just..fighting" he looked up at me "fighting?!"not believing anything i said "ya and those moans were groans nothing else"he just shook his head"uh..huh" he was definitely not buying this then Alex came to the rescue"ya Shane fighting..what you think i would do anything with you in the house?"he looked at Alex "no its just i heard moans"Alex got defensive,it was a good thing Alex could act"so..now your saying I'm _that_kind of girl"he was scared"no its just"she cut him off "hey Shane.."he nodded his head"shut up before i ruin any chances of you ever having babies"he looked terrified "ok well bye enjoy your fight" Alex shut the door and sat on the bed i sat next to her and we stared in each others eyes until she started laughing i was confused"why are you laughing Alex that isn't funny" she kept laughing"no its just...i caught my brother with Mitch this morning and now he almost caught me with you...its totally deja vu dude" i started to chuckle then soon we were laughing our asses off!

That night me and Alex watched a bunch of movies and then we played 21 question until she was about to fall asleep "Natey..you won't listen to miley will you ?" i chuckled not wanting to answer her question and whispered"maybe you should sleep now Allie" she yawned"ok Night Nate" she pecked my lips and we fell asleep in each others arms for the first time in 5 months.

The next morning i woke up at the sound of my cellphone beeping...urgh how i hated my cellphone right now ! "hello?!?" i almost screamed til i found out it was my mom "excuse me young Nathaniel Johnson Gray!" i blushed.I hated my full name "sorry mom what;s up ?" she laughed "well...your dad and I just got back from our trip and we are having a barbecue...you mind inviting Alex and Shane and Mitch well everyone actually ! I want to see Alex i miss that girl how is she " i laughed "mom she is fine..just sleeping" she got curious "and how would you know if she is sleeping or not " i chuckled "I'm at her house " she laughed "ok hunny oh and Frankie says hi " ah Frankie Gray my little brother of 6 years.. i missed him he was actually kind of cool for a little brother but he had a crush on Alex and she thought that was cute...well how would she feel if she knew i had a _big _crush her.I was watching her sleep"Nate will you stop staring at me...its really scary" i chuckled"ok well are you awake because I have something to tell you " she sat up in bed "ok...what's up ?" i looked her in the eyes "well..my mom wants me to invite you to the family barbecue...Mitch and Shane are coming too" she smiled"well of coarse i missed Denise" i laughed..it was so cute how my mom let Alex and Mitch call her Denise..usually she didn't let _anyone_call her Denise not even me ! But Alex and my mom were pretty close"ok well its tonight at 7 so be there k "she smiled "definitely" i pecked her on the lips "ok well I'm going to ditch..I have to help my mom with the Barbecue" she laughed "ok have fun! "

I was walking down the street going to my house when my phone rang..it was Miley "hey Mile" she seemed happy"hey Natey..so what's up i tried calling you yesterday night" i laughed "ya sorry i was...with Shane" hopefully she would believe that "oh ok well how about we do something tonight..around 7-ish" i couldn't "sorry..but i have family plans...my mom is having a barbecue"

"oh really..is Alex coming"

"well...ya but that's only because my mom considers her as a daughter she never had..and" she cut me off

"well..if Alex can come then i can come...you know to meet your family and all "

I knew she was lying she just wanted to make sure Alex didn't try anything with me while she wasn't there "ok fine you can come "

"yey!!!OMG i'll be at your house and I'll rate your closet to pick what you'll wear bye Natey !"

URGH! Tonight was going to be an interesting night

* * *

OK well there you go ! Gon on my profile for pictures of the outfits and please reviw or I won't write anymore ! ( i joke i joke or maybe not ! )

I

I

I

I

I

V


	8. Barbecue and club

**OK SO THIS CHAPTER IS FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED MY STORY THANKS TO **

xXHeyMondayXx

vanessadsx

GreenDemonAngel

LMC89 * i love her Nalex story it is so amazing*

thank you guys for reviewing if not for you i wouldn't right my story :D so a big thanks to you guys ~

**

* * *

**

**Alex's p.o.v**

Once Nate left, I started getting ready to go to Denise's Barbecue.I was happy to see her again because she had made a promise to my mom she would always look after me and i appreciated that and also she was one of the person that i trusted enough to tell that i had feelings for Nate and she was thrilled about it.I was smiling while i was getting ready because...Miley wasn't going to be there , this was going to be just a _family _thing and i was excited!I decided to wear my grey-ish dress that was made of silk and put some black pumps on and i left my hair loose and curly but decided to make it look polished and put a headband that had a heart shaped gem on the side and that had rhinestones make-up was dark i had smoky eyes that made my eyes pop out more.I did that because i knew Nate loved my brown eyes even if they were lips had pink lip stick on it but i put a clear gloss over it just to make my lips look fuller then usual.I took a quick glance in the mirror and went to meet Shane downstairs"wow Al...you look beautiful and I'm not saying that just 'cause I'm your brother" i laughed "thanks Shane that means allot now come on we are going to be late " it was 6:50 and it took at least ten minutes to get to Nate's house but once i arrived i had a sudden urge to puke because not only was Miley there but she was making out with Nate in front of Frankie and in ......._MY _DRESS!!!!!!

**Nate's p.o.v**

When i got home i was surprised to see Miley talking with my mom and Frankie was sitting in the living room so i decided to sneak in the living room to talk to Frankie "yo little man...why is my Miley talking to mom ?" he looked up at me "oh so that's her name! Oh well i can't help you all i know is she told mom she was your girlfriend and i don't like her so i left " i laughed slightly "well that's because you don't like anyone that isn't Alex" he looked shocked "nuh-uh ! I like mom so ha! " this made me laugh and my mom and Miley walked in"oh hey hunny i was just talking to Miley...she is a very...interesting young girl " Miley smiled at my mom then at me "oh well your mom is a very nice women Nate how come i never met her before " i smiled slightly" you never asked" her eyes widened "oh ok well common Nate we have to pick your clothes for the barbecue see you later " she took my hand once my mom left in the backyard "oh before i forget by Franklin!" then we left to go upstairs in my room she closed the door behind us"what the hell Nate I'm trying to get your mom to like me don't screw it up !" i laughed a little bit scared "don't worry about it Miles..I'm sure mom already likes you" she didn't even listen to me "ya ok i know that too duh ! I mean what's not to like its me for god sakes anyways back to what we are going to wear " she started to look in my closet "ok i like this so go try it out...wait !?!?! what is this ! "she had a black and purple skull dress that belonged to Alex "oh that ! That's Alex's my mom got it for her and i really liked the way it looked on her so she said she would keep it at my house " Miley was glaring at me "Nate if this looks good on Alex it is going to look absolutely Fabulous on me ! I'm wearing this" i was kind of scared to see Alex's reaction when she saw Miley wearing her favorite dress "ok sure and look I'll wear my gray shirt with a black coat on top and a pair of jeans "she smiled "excellent we are going to look so fab ! " she hurried in the bathroom and got ready once we were went downstairs and went to the backyard Frankie ran up to us "Nate!She has the same dress as Alex isn't it pretty" Miley smiled "thank you so much Franklin!" Frankie got mad "its Frankie not Franklin and i didn't say _you _were pretty i said the _dress _was " Miley glared at Frankie "listen you little" i cut her off by kissing her she depend it soon we were in a full make out session "EWWWW!" i heard Frankie's voice then i heard another voice "jeez Nate wait to traumatize your little brother...i mean making out with that witch god! "i pulled away Miley was glaring at Alex and Alex was glaring back at started to turn in circle around Miley "hey Nate...tell her to take off my dress"Miley scoffed"please it looks better on me anyways" she started to laugh not believing what she was hearing "ok Nate if you don't _tell _her to take it off i swear to god I'll rip it off of her" Miley got all up in Alex's face "you wouldn't dare" "watch me...but before i do...what the hell do u think putting some purple band over it ! " Miley shrugged"well see in my eyes it was to _BIG_for me so i decided to make it fit " Alex was mad and i could see it i started backing away " well im sorry i have bigger boobs then you!" Miley shot back "im sorry that your boobs are nothing but fat! " then BAM! Alex slapped Miley right across the face "bite me bitch!"she whispered not wanting Frankie to hear her swear "yey!Allie you hit the big bad witch " then my mom came back in the yard before Miley could do anything "Alex sweet heart long time no see" Alex smiled a genuine smile " !omg i missed you so much ! " my mom laughed "sweetheart how many times have i told you to call me Denise or mom !" Alex laughed and looked at a mad Miley "ok_ mom _i missed you so much i see you've met Miley " she gave Alex a smile that seemed sympethetic and sorry ?What was that about "yes I have, want to come help me with diner sweety " Alex smiled and nodded her head "always!" and they left

**Alex's p.o.v**

Once we got in the kitchen Denise wrapped her arms around me tightly"I'm so sorry Al i really thought he would see the light and figure out you loved him by now " i laughed "ya well it is Nate we're talking about" we laughed "ya but im really ok with it...so how about we start diner now ! " I loved to because i could eat what i made and plus it brought back good memories with my eyes got watery but i was strong enough to not let my tears come took us about an hour to get diner ready and Denise asked me "why don't you go get everyone for diner " i smiled and nodded my head "sure".I went outside "hey Frankie...where is Nate?" i didn't ask about Miley because i didn't care "oh well Nate and that girl went upstairs an hour ago...i haven't seen them yet" my eyes widened " they didn't !" i ran upstairs and walked in Nate's room "OMFG! you didn't!" Miley looked up at me and turned back to Nate "I'll see you downstairs"she kissed him and walked out smiling like crazy"hey Allie" he gave me a weak smile .I walked up to him and smelled him "you smell like sex and dirt" he laughed "well if u can't tell i kind of just did it with Miley" i looked him in the eyes "well that explains why you smell like dirt " he laughed and hugged me "eww now you smell like sex with me" _i wsh _he laughed "umm sounds tempting" I laughed "ooooh I guess Miley didn't get the job done !" "I never said that!" i smiled at him "you implied it !Admit it you rather having me ridding you then that..thing" he laughed "common i want diner " i looked at him "you still haven't denyed it " i smiled and walked forward. I noticed from the corner of my eyes that he was staring at my ass while i was walking .When i got downstairs Miley came up to me "hey so where is Nate ?" she was smiling i wanted to slap that grin of her face "ya he is upstairs de-stickyfing himself" i smiled and walked to the diner table "ooh Allie sit next to me " I smiled at Frankie and took the seat next to him and right next to me was Nate "oh Miley you can sit across from me " Miley glared at me "well maybe Alex could move" i smiled at her "sorry but Frankie doesn't like you" we sat down and prayed before we started to eat i noticed Miley wasn't eating her steak "oh Miley what's up you don't like the steak?" she gave me a fake smile "NO! Mrs Gray its delicious...but im trying to keep my figure" i wasn't listening to her i was to busy eating and i also noticed Nate wasn't eat his steak...I didn't get that Nate loved steak ! Stupid Miley!Once we had ate desert Denise started to laugh "How do u do it Allie..you eat like a pig but your as fit as well you !" I laughed "I have no idea but your food is delicious and healthy so that's a good mix!" we went in the living room Nate and I were sitting on the love seat when Denise walked in "oh well isn't that cute "she winked and i blushed "oh that reminds me Denise..do u think i could borrow Nate for tonight?" i heard Miley scoff "like that would happen" i smiled "well of coarse sweetheart just make sure your back before 2 in the morning...you know how i get" Denise and I started to laugh "i promise" Miley's jaw dropped and Nate was smiling at me "17 forever?" i smiled "definitely!" Miley was confused "what are you guys talking about ?" i laughed "oh my god you've never been there !" i was seriously cracking up while Nate explained to her "ok so its a club?!?....For teens" i stopped laughing"yeah and its the hottest place on a Friday night !" she looked at me "how would you know?" i smiled at Nate "well see your boyfriend and I have been there once or twice " Nate smiled "totally" I turned to Miley" you can come if you want ...you know to get to know the place I'll be back at 9 k Nate i have to go home and change" he smiled "why you look beautiful already " i blushed "thank you ! But really you know how i get this is a.." i looked at my dress "polished dress i can't go clubbing in this ! " Then i left with Shane to get changed.

I decided to wear a skirt that was short and black with great details and a pink skull shirt that looked really good on me i decide to wear some sneakers that were black and pink and i left my hair curly and loose i took out my headband and i kept my make up the way it was and i was ready to go i went downstairs and Shane and I drove to Nate's house and when i got there he looked amazing ! he smiled up at me "you look radiant tonight " he pecked me on the lips i was a little surprised but then i noticed Miley wasn't there "ah i see the witch decided not to come after all ! " he laughed "no she is going and we are going to pick her up " i glared at him "i hate you " he smiled and got in the back seat with me and hugged me "i love you too" i smiled up at him. When we arrived at Miley's house Miley was wearing a really shinny blue dress and no offence but it hurt "ohh Nate pass me your shades your girlfriend is a walking disco ball!" he laughed "no way !" i took them anyways " hey Miley you look great " she smiled at Nate "thanks Natey!" i made a fake gag sound and Miley glared at me "ohh the disco ball is evil ! " i started to laugh

Once we got to 17 forever we noticed the line was really long "oh look at that ain't it a shame its going to take forever before the line is gone" i turned to face Miley and raised an eye brow at her "you've seriously never been clubbing have you? Wow well there is a first for everything ! " We walked up to the security guard that i happen to know and love "George!" he turned to look at me "Alex and Nate...long time no see my friends" i hugged the muscular body guard "well we've been a little busy these days so can we go in or do we have to wait too?" he laughed"well of coarse you can go in...regular table?" i smiled and gave George a kiss on the cheek "well of coarse!" once inside I turned to face miley "see Miley its good to be nice to people once in a while ! " she glared at me but i didn't mind i turn to look at Nate "let the drinking games begin!" Miley looked at Nate "No Natey i don't want you drinking tonight!" i glared at Nate "Nate we've had our drinking games since the first time we came here! Don't do this" he sighed "sorry Al but I'm going to have to say no this time " i was about to scream at him when a bunch of guys came up to me " hey..Would a fine ass lady like you love to dance? " I smiled at the guys "why not " Nate looked mad,he was my dance partner all night long usually but tonight he had _Miley_ "I'll save you 3 dances Nate!"

**Nate's p.o.v**

I had decided not to play the drinking games tonight and I was regretting every second of it Miley was to busy bitching at me to notice i was staring at Alex dance with 3 random boys that were all over her !I was always the jealous type when it came to Alex but i was ready to loose it when i noticed when a guy started to kiss her neck I wanted to knock him out then all of a sudden the song Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado came on and the guys were everywhere on her and this was making me go crazy!She looked so beautiful and the way her hair was swinging everywhere made her look so sexy and the song Promiscuous was done it was_ our_ song wait by the ying yang twins she smiled at me and motioned for me to come to her i smiled and got up once i was were she was she started grinding up on me and it felt really good and right i started to whisper in her ear the lyrics of the song and she giggled "Nate that tickles" i chuckled and continued to whisper the lyrics to the song soon she was bitting on her lower lip and turned to face me she put her hands around my neck and kept grinding on me but then Miley came up to me and started to dance on me. I had no choice but to dance with her even if this was Alex's song with me once the song was over the song business came on and all these guys started to dance around Alex then all of a sudden she came to me "if you know exactly what i wanna do then ama give the business to you" i smirked at her "Bitch!" Miley screamed Alex turned" excuse you?" Miley was glaring " why don't you go and find some other guy to dance with and leave my boyfriend alone " the music was off and Alex was pissed "fuck off barbie !Why don't you go screw yourself" Miley laughed and said something shocking " I would but i'd rather screw Nate like I did earlier" she gasped" oh no you didn't!" Miley smiled "oh ya i did ....i was riding him him there was no tommorow" Alex got mad

"Perra cómo te atreves a hablar sobre su vida sexual con el hombre que amo tienen que saber que la vergüenza sucia puta!"

She was swearing in spanish...she only did this when she was super mad

"please i've heard the word slut in all languages!" Miley shot back

"and what does that tell you!"

Miley pounced on Alex and Alex fought back they scrashed and slapped and pulled on eachothers clothes and hair I had to stop them before this was a murder case "Alex stop !" she stoped got up and glared at me "Oh my fucking god ! You did not just tell _me_ to stop it...your girlfriend started this ! " I was about to answer her "ya but your a whole lot more aggresive" Alex got pissed off again "shut it Barbie !" Miley was mad "Make me stupid !" Alex smiled "gladly!" Alex slapped Miley and the fight continued until Shane came "Allie just leave her alone !" Alex kept screaming "let go of me Shane...Nate needs to know" i looked at her "what do I need to know "

"You've changed !"

I was shocked "I haven't changed that much "

she shook her head "yes you have Nate...I didn't mind that you went out with Miley, I didn't mind that you didn't talk to me for 5 fucking months,I didn't mind that you haven't spent time with me in a long time I also didn't mind that you let _her_ were my favorite dress!But when she starts talking about your sex life in front of me and telling me details and you just standing there like a pussy and taking this shit !Then i have to draw the line" she whispered the last part

"what are you trying ot say?"

"I'm saying that maybe Miley was right....maybe its best we don't be friends while your dating her because i can't stand living a lie any more Nate"

"Al you don't mean that !You're just mad" I was about to cry and she was too i could see it in her eyes

"Are you happy now Miley...you finally won...I'm done"

Miley was smiling "well like you said its for the best "

Alex and Shane went in a corner and started to talk then they left.I was hoping that Alex only needed time so I decided I'd call her tonight once I got home.

Once i got home the clock read midnight 45 so i decided I'd call Alex.I got her voice mail "Hey Allie...it's your jerk of a bestfriend that's calling you to check on you call me back ok...i love you "

I sighed. I had left her around 20 messages so i decided to call one last time " Allie I know your mad at me but

Te quiero mucho Allie y te extraño así que por favor me llame de vuelta" I decided to speak in spanish ....see Allie had taught me some words in spanish she would always say to me and i have a great memory so i used was late and I needed some sleep but i couldn't because a walk to remeber was playing on my t.v and Allie loved the movie .I was so mad I screamed and my mom woke up "oh quiet down hunny...what are you doing at...1:23 in the morning watching a walk to remeber alone ?Where's Allie?" i put my head down "mom i screwed up" she hurried and sat next to me "tell me all about it " and that is exactly what i did i told her all about it "and the worst part about all of this is she won't answer _any_ of my phone calls" my mom looked me straight in the eyes"you love her don't you" it wasn't a question but more like a fact.I sighed "ya mom i do...allot and i never got to tell her that" my mom just sighed and hugged me "don't worry baby she will talk to you againa nd everything is going to be alright...i promise" i smiled at my mom's words and fell she wasn't lying and everything would be alright.

* * *

**End of Chapter ! **

**I personally love this chapter its my favorite and my longest ! next chapter is going to be really long and i mean it like at least 4 000 words! I PROMISE **

**review this please !!!! Or i won't write my next chapter **

**go on my profile to see the outfits !! :D **

**3**


	9. Back to Black

**OK OK OK !!! WARNING! This chapter is not completly written by me I had help from a friend (thank you Sam) and I hope you like this chapter things get a little heated between Nate and Alex .**

**.**

**If you have any Ideas of what you would like to read then let me know and hopefully I'll try to fit it in my story line.**

**Im going to be more demanding now I need ATLEAST 5 reviews to right the next one.**

**RATED M FOR MOST OF IT BUT there is some rated T in the chapter**

* * *

3 months later

**Alex's p.o.v**

Nate and I haven't spoken since well...our little incident.I missed him so much ! How is it possible? Well today i was going to go to school and hopefully things wouldn't be every time I tried to get over Nate, I would see was kind of hard not to see him considering he was in all of my classes and his locker was right next to you had told me a few months ago that Nate and I would get in an epic fight and not speak to each other I wouldn't have believed you but after all that had happen...i don't know anymore ! Jake was walking up to did I forget to mention....Jake and I are together now ! Ya we started going out 2 months was there for me when Nate and I were fighting and I grew to really like him.I wasn't in love with him but i liked him....not as much as I liked Nate though and I don't understand why

**_flashback_**

_Alex sitting in her room playing with the guitar Nate got her for her 16th birthday "so did he send me anything?" Jake sighed and saw 5 messages from Nate and deleted them without Alex knowing "uh no...listen Allie I need to ask you something" he got off the computer and sat next to Alex and took away her guitar "Al your a mess" Alex chuckled "ya i can see that " Jake whipped away a few tears that were running down Alex's cheeks ,he hated seeing her like this "Al..would you like to go out with me this Saturday?" Alex looked surprised"umm..well...sure why not?" Jake smiled at her and softly kissed her once he pulled away Alex bit on her lower lip and softly smiled "I'll pick you up at 7 so we could catch a movie" he got off of her bed "see you tomorrow" Jake then left the house._

_The next day Jake arrived at Alex's house looking pretty good and this made Alex smile because she thought Jake looked really good"wow you clean up nice" he chuckled "you look beautiful Alex" she smiled at him. We went and watched a movie but when Alex saw Nate and Miley there she immediately ran out of there Jake followed her "Allie will you just forget about him !He hurt you and you deserve a whole lot better than him" i was a little surprised at his reaction but he knew when it came to Nate,I would probably go insane " Ya Jake and who is better for me ?" he got closer to Alex "Al..I'm here ! I've always been" he kissed me passionately "I just want to show you how beautiful you are but you have to let me Al" i looked at him and he looked sad "ok Jake...fine" I smiled at him and he jumped in the air "so...will you be my girlfriend?" i shook my head "yes" then Jake grabbed Alex in a tight hug "you won't regret it" i felt like this would actually work out "i know i won't"._

**_End of Flashback_**

That is how Jake and I had started to go out and i still haven't regretted smiled at me "hey Babe" I hated it when he called me that but after a while i got used to it "hey Jake" he took my hand and we started to walk down the halls "so did you hear?" i turned to face him confused" umm hear what ?" he looked down at me "Miley and Nate broke up" i froze and he kept looking at me with worried eyes" I don't care" he sighed relieved "are you sure " I gave him a weak smile "of coarse" he took my hand and we started to walk to my next class "ok well remember tonight, party at Mike's place" he kissed me and left.I walked in my first class and took my seat and saw Nate starring and weakly smiled at me and whispered"hey" i quickly turned to face him and glared at him "you can't do that" he looked a little taken by surprise"what do you mean?" i just ignored his question and turned class ended I got out of there and ran to the bathroom and what i saw was a surprise..Miley was crying and I was crying too.I didn't understand why Miley was crying apparently she was the one that broke it off with Nate"Miley....are you ok?" she looked up at me and glared "wouldn't you like to know...haven't you heard?!?" i frowned"Miley...I'm sorry" she shook her head "no your not...now you get to have your _precious _Nate back" i got up and did something that surprised both of us...I hugged Miley Stewart and she hugged me back"Miley...I can't just _have_ him back....it's more complicated" she chuckled"ya right " i smiled "trust me" she let go of me "tell anyone about this and I'll kill you myself" she fixed her make up and walked out.

That night i got ready for Mike's party.I wore a plaid dress all over and it was a little chilly out side so i put on a soft polo grey shirt over my short dress.I also wore grey pumps that my aunt got me for my 18th birthday and that i loved! My make up was light but my eye shadow was a little darker and i did that amazing trick that made my eyes pop out more. I took my silver purse and my house keys and heard a honk downstairs telling me Jake was here.I ran down my stairs and got out the house and locked it "hey Jake" he smiled "you look mighty fine tonight" i laughed and we got at the party I noticed someone i wasn't expecting... Nate. He looked so gorgeous (go on the profile to see what he was wearing because i can't really explain it ! ) "hey I'm going to go get myself a drink" I walked over to were Nate was and took a smiled at me and i noticed his eyes roaming my body and this made me blush"hey" he spoke to me for the second time today but this time i wasn't going to be a total bitch"hi" then Jake over and put his hands around my waist "hey babe..you wanna dance?" he started kissing my neck and i giggled "ya sure common" Nate was glaring at Jake and this made me laugh because once he noticed I saw him he blushed. Jake and I were dancing like crazy ! Everyone was cheering us on and I didn't mind. We looked was about 3 hours and 5 beers later that Jake had to leave "Babe you want me to drop you off?" i was giggling like crazy"no thank you I'm going to stay here for a while!" he kissed me deep "OK babe be careful though"i smiled and giggled "okie dokie!" he then when I'm drunk I giggle like crazy but not very much people know that except for.... eyes were looking for him and when i saw him sitting on the stairs I walked up to him "hi" i giggled"hey" he chuckled knowing i was , when he was drunk he looked very composed..he wouldn't giggle or get mad or have mood swings like most guys I know...like Jake"are you drunk too?" i smiled at him and he chuckled again"on the inside..yes" i took his hand"common let's go dance"we got down to business once we hit the dance hands were rapped around my waist and we were swaying to the music .Our bodies were really close to each other,I could feel his manhood poking my ass so I decided to turn around and i was giggling"your having fun" looking down at his pants"well if you weren't looking so damn beautiful and dancing with me...maybe I wouldn't be so excited" i giggled"that's a lie !" he got closer to me and whispered"oh really?" i kissed his neck"yup!".An hour later Nate and I were completely waisted"you wanna get out of here Natey?" he smirked at me "let's go to my house" i giggled "okie dokie!".We stumbled down the street to his house and in less then 20 minutes we got there"so wheres your mom?" he turned to face me "out " i giggled "wow that was a nice answer...and what about Frankie?" he smiled "at a friend's house" i smirked at him "good" he raised an eye brow"why is that good" i giggled"cause i get to do this"I kissed him and he kissed me back and deepened the kiss..soon we were making our way to his room without breaking the kiss.I knew it was wrong considering i have a boyfriend and all but I kept feeling all these sparks and I got we made it to his room i got on his bed he joined me and we started to make out again.I went to take off his shirt and he let me so i took this as a sign i giggled once I saw his 6 packs "wow Nate your hot!" he chuckled "thanks" i kissed his chest and got back up to his lips and he unzipped my dress and i giggled because his hands gave me chills up and down my started to kiss my neck and that made me softly moan and he smiled on my skin and he kept sucking on my skin making sure to leave a mark and he kept going lower then he pulled away and smirked at the bra I was wearing"well someone knew she was getting laid tonight" i giggled.I was wearing a blue silky padded under wire bra with lace trim, a cute striped bow detail, and it was a push-up. I felt good in it and Nate attacked it he quickly un strapped it and my breast were bouncing out and that made me giggle watching him started to suck on one of my nipples while playing with my other breast with his hand and this made me moan a little louder then before and I tangled my fingers in his switched breast and soon i made him stop and that made him sad"what?" I giggled "nothing just wanna take in all your features" he chuckled and got back to started kissing my stomach and going lower and this made me giggle because it tickled"Nate..that tickles" he got to my underwear and yanked them down slowly"I'm going to make you feel pleasure like you've never felt before" i giggled"well Jake is pretty good in bed" he growled "trust me his pleasure won't compare to what your about to feel" he started licking my..._lower_ _lips_ and god did it feel felt so good I was moaning non started putting a finger then two,he pumped in and out until I was on the verge of climax..then he went faster and I came. I laid back and untangled my hands out of his hair and steadied my breath "wow!" he chuckled "ya..I told you" he kissed me.

I noticed Nate had a little problem too "Nate do you need help with your problem?" I looked down at his erection and he chuckled" a little...if you don't mind of coarse" I giggled at how polite he was "okie dokie" I put my hands and rapped it around Nate's manhood "wow! That is _so huge_!" he laughed"ya...I told you I"m going to make you feel pleasure like you never did before" i smiled at him and put the tip of his manhood in my this made he moan.I kept sucking on his manhood and he started playing with my breast and this made me moan and apparently that turned him on and he came on my breast and i giggled "wow!" he laughed and lifted me up "now are you ready " he was rubbing the tip of his manhood on my entrance and that made me softly moan"Tease" he chuckled "fine if you want it so bad here it comes" then he entered me and the pleasure I was feeling was sensational ! He stopped moving for a while and this made me sad and I started moving my hips wanting more friction "be patient Al" I didn't want to be 'patient' i wanted him"please move Natey" he chuckled and continued what he started and I kept moaning and screaming for more and he went faster and harder and hit all the right spots every single time and I was close to walls were tightening around his manhood and sooner then I was expecting I came and a few seconds later he did too.A few minutes later I turned to face him "you were right but i bet you can't make me feel that good twice" i smiled and he smirked"you wanna bet" he grabbed me and entered me he put one of my foot on his shoulder and he hit a spot that sent me in heaven I moaned louder then before and every time he entered me I moaned louder and louder and soon we came again and i was giggling "ok so beginners luck ! " he grabbed me and started kissing on my neck all over again and I was giggling like crazy "Natey stop it" he chuckled "no" he pulled me on top of him so i was stradleling him "hi" i giggled and he smiled at me "hey" we shared a deep and fully passionate felt so right me in his arms and feeling very part of we shared our kisses and soft words of love I slowly drifted to sleep "I love you Allie" i smiled "me too" I answered meaning every word of it .

The next morning I woke up with a pain in my head and a naked Nate.....WHAT!??!. What the fuck was I doing in Nate's room....NAKED and lying next to a naked was not good.I could barley remember anything that happened last night but seeing that I was next to Nate...I didn't go home with Jake.I was getting up to pick up Nate's t-shirt and wear it when Nate woke up and looked surprised to see me "uuh..hi" i glared at him "so I'm guessing you and I...." i just shook my head "yup pretty much " I gave him a fake smile he smirked at me and took his t-shirt away from me "hey I need that" he put it on ! I got back under the bed and tried to take it off his shirt but he just smirked"ooh deja vu isn't it Alex" I just glared at him he pulled me on his lap.I was piratically straddling him and I kind of...enjoyed it.I was trying really hard not to moan and soon he was holding my hips in place and I was bitting on my lower lip to stop myself from moan but I unsuccessfully moaned and that made Nate smirk"am I turning you on Alexandra?" just when I was about to answer Nate's bedroom door swung open"Hey Nate-Oh my God!!!I"m so sorry I'll leave" Denise closed the door behind her and I was redder then a tomato ".god" Nate was laughing "It's not funny Nate your mom just caught us sort of kind of having wild drunk sex...I think?" Nate just kept laughing "ok you know what I'm going to go and make myself look decent enough to be seen in public" I got up and started walking to his closet hoping he hadn't gotten rid of my clothes Nate was getting out of bed too and wore some pants but not a got behind me "why..you always look presentable" i smiled and rolled my eyes"ya right" I opened his closet door and when I noticed my clothes weren't in there I sighed and shrugged his strong muscular arms off of me "so...were are my clothes?" he rubbed the back of his neck "in my mom's room" i smiled "fine I'll take my shower in there and I guess you'll meet me down stairs" he smirked at me "I know a way we can save more water" I glared at him knowing what he meant"no thank you"

Once i got ready I headed down to the kitchen the same time Nate did "hey Denise" she smiled "oh..um hey sweetheart" i smiled at was really awkward "umm how come you guys are ready at the same time" my eyes widened "oooooh NO! We didn't" Nate was laughing "Mom did you forget that we have to bathrooms in this house" I knew Denise was thinking something else "so Alex I know it's been a while since you saw Frankie..do you by any chance want to baby sit him tonight?" i smiled and nodded my head "of coarse I miss him..where is he anyways?" Nate smiled at me "at a friend's house..remember I told you last night" I glared at him "yes you did" Denise was starring at us "wow...so anyways I was thinking you would come back here around 4 or 5 ?" i nodded my head "sounds great" Nate had to open his mouth"hey mom...why didn't you ask me ?" Denise and I laughed "hunny I love you but do you honestly expect me to trust you alone with Frankie..I'd rather not be in the news" I laughed and Nate glared at me and I gave him a fake pout"is something wrong Nate" he smirked at me and hugged me knowing I wouldn't rejected him in front of his mom "nothing at all Allie" i whispered in his ear"i hate you".

**Nate's p.o.v**

After Alex and I had had our fun night I was kind of hooked.I couldn't stop thinking about just kept running in my head like a _really_good movie just thinking about it made me hard.I kind of hoped she remembered that night too but then again we were pretty waisted.I could handle my boos but Alex...she can't.I heard the bell ring so I ran down stairs.I had changed in black shorts and a red plaid shirt with my flip flops and my aviator glasses.I opened the door and saw a very good looking alex standing in front of me "well you look beautiful and apparently you have the same choice of shirt then me" I smirked seeing her look down at her read plaid shirt then at mine "ew." she walked in the house "so where is Frankie" i smiled at her "oh well he is coming in an hour or two so i guess we are alone" she smiled "no...not really I'll be going to get him if you don't mind" i smirked "I have no problem what so ever" she smiled and walked out of the house.I watched her walk out enjoying my view "stop starring at my ass Nate!" I laughed..how did she know?!? When she got back Frankie and Alex were playing outside and they walked in the house I could see through Alex's shirt so I got close to her and whispered"nice bra" and I winked at her she just glared but her attention turned to Frankie"Allie I have a problem" Alex smiled "ok tell me all about it" Frankie looked a little uncomfortable "well...I like Maddie,my bestfriend, and I don't know if I should tell her" Alex sat down in the living room "well personally I think you should tell her" I had to laugh at that ! She was glaring at me "well I think you shouldn't" Frankie turned to face me "why?" I smiled "well let's see..if you tell her and she doesn't feel the same way your friend ship is ruined and it's probably going to be awkward between you two"Frankie nodded his head" but if you do tell her..she might like you back and you guys might get together and live happy" I laughed "that's bull and you know it Al..now why would he want to tell her?" she stood up "maybe because if he doesn't she is going to cry herself to sleep wondering why he didn't like her and she might start going out with guys that aren't the best for her!" I was taken back"is that what happend between you two?" Alex and I turned to face Frankie "WHAT?!?!" frankie looked at us "well Nate never told you he really liked you so you went out with Jake and he went out with Miley" Alex's eyes got wide and then she sighed "no...it's complicated!" i sighed too "ya...I mean there isn't really a way to describe Alex and I's realation ship" i smiled at myself "well then how come you hurt Alex and she never came to visit me for a long time !I missed her too you know Nate" I sighed "I know you did..and im sorry" Alex just stood up "ok ! You know what how about I go and make you a snack?" Frankie smiled "ok!" I got up too "I'll help" she was about to protest"you don't even have to talk to me" she shrugged and entered the I walked in she was trying to reach something in the top was a short girl compared to me I was 6'2 so i helped her "here" we were in a very comfortable bodies pressed so close together she turned around and I put my hands on the counter "thanks" I knew she could feel my breath on her face and I knew it sent chills up and down her spine"I really missed you Al..you have no idea" she backed out of me "like I said before Nate..you can't do that you just cant!" I took her hand "why?!?" she yanked her hand away from me "you just can't expect things to be the same after what you did to me...Nate...you didn't even write or call !I waited and waited for something but no....Nate what do you do when the only one that can make you feel better is the one that hurt you?" she was going to cry and I didn't want that "I wrote to you everyday for the last 2 months you never wrote back" she shook her head "that's a lie...Jake would've told me if you had sent something" I was surprise"Wait...Jake?!?!" she shook her head"ya..Jake he was there for me every day you weren't" ouch."Al please tell me you don't believe that shit !" "I do!" "He must of deleted them " she scoffed "ya right and why is that?" i scoffed too "because he knew that if i was back in your life he wouldn't get the chance to get near you" she glared at me "Jake wouldn't" i lifted my hands in the air"are you seriously going to take his side over mine...I"m your bestfriend for god sake !" she glared at me "well now you know how I felt !" mega ouch.I just stood there remembering the day she walked out of my life

**flashback**

_"You've changed !"_

_I was shocked "I haven't changed that much "_

_she shook her head "yes you have Nate...I didn't mind that you went out with Miley, I didn't mind that you didn't talk to me for 5 fucking months,I didn't mind that you haven't spent time with me in a long time I also didn't mind that you let her were my favorite dress!But when she starts talking about your sex life in front of me and telling me details and you just standing there like a pussy and taking this shit !Then i have to draw the line" she whispered the last part_

_"what are you trying ot say?"_

_"I'm saying that maybe Miley was right....maybe its best we don't be friends while your dating her because i can't stand living a lie any more Nate"_

_"Al you don't mean that !You're just mad" I was about to cry and she was too i could see it in her eyes_

_"Are you happy now Miley...you finally won...I'm done"_

**end of flashback**

I was quiet for a while then I went over to her and hugged her "I'm so sorry Allie..I trully am" I kept on hugging her tightly and didn't want to let her was crying I could feel my shirt getting wet but I didn't care.I kissed her forehead and whispered "where are we now?" she sighed but held me tighly "we're back to black Nate...." i looked her in the eyes" and how do we change that" she looked away "I don't know Nate...I really don't" she walked to the fridge and continued makinf Frankie a I had a new goal in life

1- make her world a whole lot better

2- get her to love me

But how would I do that? I cost her so much wrong move and...it's done.I can't live without Alex and I was going to show her she ment the world to me.

* * *

**YES! I'm done !!! Omg i worked really hard on this one too.I hope you liked it.**

**I need like I said at the beggining at least 5 reviews to make the next one **

**I don't own anything but the plot**

**go on my profile for the pictures**

**soon the're is going to be a whole more drama and it's not going to be with Miley....yes I'm bringing in a new character ! If you want it to be you then review and tell me your hair color,your eye colour,the type of clothes you wear,the type of music you listen too the type of sport you watch/play and your personality.**

**I might modify your personality a little bit if that is ok and I'll give you credit for the carachter**

**the character can be made up **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. fights and psychiatrists !

**sorry I haven't updated sooner I was just working on this most weekend I wanted it to be my best chapter.**

**It's really long so hope you enjoy it ! **

**I have two new characters in her so yey!!! **

* * *

A few hours later

**Nate's p.o.v**

In less than 5 hours Alex and I had shared everything we had gone trough in the last 3 months. She told me about her and Jake's hook up and that pissed the shit out of me. She was sort of slapping me across the face and she didn't even realize it my hands were rolled up in fist by now and my teeth were clenched "Allie can we not talk about Jake and you" she looked kind of confused "please" she smiled at me "ok Nate if you want" I un clenched my teeth and went to hug her "I missed you" she laughed "I know you've told me that about what…..100000 times today!" I was about to kiss her …to feel her lips on mine and I could see it in her eyes…she wanted to kiss me too I smiled down at her considering she was shorter than me but then Frankie came up to us in the kitchen "Allie are you ok ?" I let Alex go and walked out of the kitchen because I knew that Frankie wouldn't want to see Alex and me together so I went in the living room and sat on the couch.

After a few minutes Frankie and Alex came out of the kitchen laughing. Alex looked happy and that made me smile "what's so funny?" Alex smiled at me "nothing…just had a nice convo with Frankie" Frankie smiled at Alex "and I got my sandwich!" Alex and I were laughing our heads off "that's nice Frankie" Frankie ran up stairs. It was 9 o'clock and Frankie was half asleep. Alex and I were watching a movie with Frankie and Alex kept looking at Frankie" Frankie…you want to go to bed?" Frankie just nodded and Alex took Frankie and put him on her back "come on".

A few minutes later Alex came down the stairs and sat next to me "so Frankie is asleep" I nodded my head" cool" Alex turned to face me "so…what do we do now?" I smiled at her" I don't know….what do you want to do?" she smiled back at me "talk I guess" I nodded my head "ok...well what do you want to talk about…minus Jake" she grin "when you and I weren't friends…what did you do?" I chuckled "nothing really…I kind of locked myself in my room and sat on the computer writing to you…not that you ever wrote back" she sighed "Nate…Jake wouldn't lie to me "I looked her in the eyes "how would you know? You've only been with him for what…3 months?" She was glaring at me. SHIT BIG MISTAKE "Nate please don't get on my bad side right now if you truly care for me you would shut up….please" she seemed hurt by my words "sorry Allie" she looked down "whatever…Look I'm going to go for a swim" She walked up to my mom's room and after a few minute she came back down and went for a swim I watched her swim around and decided I would join her I took off my clothes "Nate…what are you doing?" I smiled at her "I'm going for swim…duh" she laughed "are you serious" I didn't answer her I just jumped in the pool "hey Allie" she swam across the pool and joined me" Hey Natey" I missed when she called me that so I smiled at her " so…Where are we now?" she smiled a little bit "well…I guess we aren't back to black considering all of this" I smiled at her "and what is this?" she laughed "I don't know !" I swam closer to her "Allie…can I do something "I barely whispered and she just nodded her head like she already knew what I was going to do and she did because when my lips were on hers and I was kissing her she kissed me back and her legs wrapped around my waist and I was holding her back. We were in a very passionate kiss.

At that moment I knew Alex and I would be fine…that we would put all of this behind us but boy would I be surprised once we got back to school.

**Alex's p.o.v**

Sunday morning I was still at the Gray's house. After last night, I had a feeling I would be here more often I was getting ready to make breakfast for the boys considering Denise was still out with Mr. Gray, but I noticed Nate's piano. I looked around the room making sure no one saw me and I walked up Nate's piano and started to play a tune Nate taught me and before I knew it…I was singing along

Jesus, I must confess  
That in all my loneliness  
I've forsaken and I've sinned  
Leaving fragments of a man so broken

I could tell you what I've done  
Or should I tell you where I went wrong?

Well the more that I start to play  
my deceitful, evil ways  
keep on growing stronger by the day

I almost didn't notice Nate staring at me but he knew I saw him and I stopped playing "oh sorry…did I wake you "he just shook his head "no…keep playing" I got off the piano "umm…sorry I don't think so…I'll go make breakfast!" before I could make my way to the kitchen Nate grabbed me by the waist "no…I thought you did good…please play for me" He had this cute pout on his face I just couldn't say no to" fine…but I'm going to play one of your song" he smiled at me "ok…come on ! " he grabbed my hand and we sat down in front of the piano" ok which song do you want to play" I saw Nate smile his gorgeous smile and he started to play and sing

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone;  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you;  
there's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
and tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes.

I smiled knowing every lyric to the song Nate was playing so I smiled and sang along. Nate had written this song when we were 14 and it was my birthday. He had sung it to me privately the night in my room.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

We kept singing till we were done and we smiled at each other "that was a good way to start the morning" he chuckled "definitely" we were about to kiss but we were interrupted by someone watching us. I turned to find a smiling Denise standing by the door "awe…Allie your back" she ran up and hugged Nate and I and we just laughed "ok mom I think we get it your happy" Nate winked at me "don't worry Denise I'm enjoying this…I missed you too" she laughed and pulled me up and led me to the kitchen "come on sweet heart we got a lot of catching up to do!" I smiled at Nate" bye Nate "Nate just winked at me "have fun ladies "I stuck my tongue out

Once we were in the kitchen Denise hugged me tightly again" I missed you so much! Nate locked himself in his room for the last 3 months and I got so scared!" I sighed "ya sorry about that…we were both hurting from this" we sat down "hunny you have no idea…seeing both of you so sad every day …Shane called me asking me about Nate "I sighed once again but quickly smiled "but now everything is ok Denise, Nate and I are the best of friends again and this time we're going to make things work…I promise" and hopefully I was right. Denise got up and hugged me tightly again" you have no idea how I'm so happy!" I smiled at her "me too "we laughed and got back to the guys in the living room. Frankie was up "hey Allie" Nate and Frankie said in unison and that made me laugh "hey guys!" Denise was starring at us "ok well…how about we go grab something to eat?" Frankie started to jump up and down "Denny's!" Nate and I laughed at Frankie excitement and in 10 minutes we were on our way to Denny's .Nate and I were sitting in the back seat with Frankie between us. Nate kept starring at me and I was confused so I mouthed to him "why are you starring at me?" he shrugged at me and mouthed back "you look beautiful "I rolled my eyes and smiled at him "ok were here!" Frankie jumped out the car "yay! Denny's "Nate opened the door for me and took my hand "come on" I smiled enjoying the fact that Nate was holding my hand "ok"

We got inside the restaurant and saw Frankie waving at us "over here guys! " I smiled and took a seat next to Denise and Nate took a seat right in front of me. Nate was playing footsie with me and I couldn't help but smile. Once we ate Nate and I offered to go pay and Denise gave us the money. Nate and I were walking in silence but it felt good "so what are you doing today" I leaned against the counter "I don't really know…probably hang with Jake "Nate just nodded his head "do you want to spend the day with…me?" Nate asked me this and I smiled at him "ok…why not "he smiled back and got closer to me he was hovering over me and I wanted to kiss him so I did the next best thing I hugged him and he kissed my forehead "OMG! Nate and Alex!" Shit…Miley "hey Miley…what's up?" Miley was grinning ear to ear "well look at that! I thought you two weren't friends anymore" I smiled and Nate did too "well we are now "Miley looked at me "does Jake know?" I was confused "what do you mean? " She just turned her head "that's odd…I thought he would be first to know…well doesn't matter anyways" I was still confused "ok?" Miley smiled "we'll see you Monday!"She walked out of Denny's "what was that about?" Nate just shrugged "don't worry about it…it's just Miley"

**Miley's p.o.v**

I was hungry this morning so I decided since I'm not usually hungry why not spoil myself so I went to Denny's. When I got there I saw a very good looking Nate with Alex! This made me mad but I had a brilliant idea I took out my cell and dialed a number "hey Jake!" he seemed surprised "HEY Miley…why are you calling me?" I ignored him "hey…you won't believe where Alex is!" he seemed more interested "where?" I laughed. Poor boy "Alex is currently at Denny's…with Nate!" he sounded mad "I don't believe you!" I smiled "take a look for yourself "I snapped a picture of Nate and Alex all comfortable and close and sent it to Jake "un-fucking-believable!" I smiled at myself "Bye Jake… I hope you take care of this because they look pretty close again" I smiled watching Nate and Alex laughing "before you know it…Alex is going to fall for Nate .again and well you're going to be history…well BYE !" I hung up

**Alex's p.o.v**

For the rest of the day Nate and I went to the park alone and played around the beach "Nate, can we go back to my place…considering its closer" he laughed and put me on his back "ok" I laughed and we made it to my place 10 minutes later. Nate and I were on my couch watching TV. My dad and Shane weren't home; they had a football game to attend. I turned to face Nate "I want to do something else?" he turned the TV off "ok…what do you want to do?" I smiled and took his hand and dragged him in the backyard "well…I was hoping you could go for a swim" he looked confused "but…I don't have my stuff" I smiled at him and bit on my lower lip his eyes got wider "you wouldn't" but before he could protest I pushed him in the pool "I would! " he glared at me "I'm going to kill you" I smiled and laughed " no you're not ! " he smiled evilly at me and pulled me in the pool by the waist "are you sure?" I just smiled "yup" he laughed "and why is that?" I looked him in the eyes "because you and I aren't like all the other best friends out there" he swam closer to me "I can't argue with that "he looked me in the eyes and then we kissed my hands wrapped around his neck while his hands were around my waist he pulled me out the water and I was sitting on the floor. He got out of the water too and soon we were getting really into the kiss but I pulled away once I thought of Jake "I have a boy friend!" I ran upstairs to my room and I could hear Nate following me "Allie wait!" I slammed my door shut and started to pace around my room. I knew my feelings for Nate weren't completely gone but SHIT! DID HE REALLY HAVE TO BE SO DAMN IRISISTABLE? I stopped pacing and ran to my bedroom door and opened it Nate was standing there all wet and I gave him a small smile "sorry it's just-"he cut me off" I know… You have a boyfriend" I pulled him in for a hug and I kissed him softly on the lips he smiled at me. I couldn't help myself but to kiss him again and wrap my arms around his neck" hey Nate does it make me a bad person if I want to kiss you again?" I barely whispered he shook his head "no "we walked to the bed and he sat down and pulled me to sit on his lap. I was fighting the urge to move my hips because I wanted more friction but Nate held my waist and pushed us closer to each other a soft moan escaped my lips "maybe we should change" I managed to answer him without completely moaning "definitely" I got off of him and ran across the room and wanted to say something but words couldn't come out of my mouth. He got up and came to me "don't worry Alex…like you said you and I aren't like all the best friends in the world" I sighed "we're pretty messed aren't we?" he chuckled "I guess you could say that" I smiled at him "you should probably get going" we both looked at the clock it was 9 o'clock at night "I probably should…" I got on the tip of toes and softly kissed Nate "goodnight" he put his arms around my waist and kissed me softly "goodnight" I smiled up at him "hey Nate if we aren't like all the other best friends….what are we?" he smiled back down at me "well there isn't really words to describe our friendship but we do love each other so…" _Some more than the other _I thought but I just kept smiling at him "ok…I can live with that…good night Nate" he hugged me "goodnight Allie…see you tomorrow"

**The next morning **

**Jake's p.o.v**

Sunday night I had tried calling Alex 20 times and she never answered me. I needed to talk to her about the whole Nate and her being friends again. She needed to know I wasn't ok with that but no she never answered her cell phone or called me back. I swear to god if she was with Nate I would go crazy. I took my car to school, like I always did except Alex wasn't with me! This wasn't a good way to start my morning. When I got to school everyone was staring at me and not like the usually do but like whispering and _staring_ at me.I hurried to Alex's locker but was instantly pissed when I saw Alex and Nate hugging and whispering words at each other I was glaring so hard I could barely see and thank god ! I ran up to Nate and pushed him against the lockers "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Nate pushed me away and against the locker "what…I can't talk to my best friend anymore?" I chuckled pushing Nate away "oh so now you decide to talk to her…how about you leave her alone!" Alex was angry "Guys stop it please!" she knew I was pissed "Babe stay out of this" Miley walked in "hey Alex…huh look what you've done two boys fighting for you…your mom would be proud"

**Alex's p.o.v**

Nate and I were enjoy a peaceful morning when Jake walked up to us and started to fight with Nate then Miley had to come and ruin all our morning and start talking about my mom…couldn't she see I was already pissed at my best friend and at my boy friend that I wasn't in the mood to fight with her? Well we are talking about Miley here. I attacked her "I told you never to talk about my mom!" I was pulling on her hair and she was yanking at my shirt while the boys were screaming and punching each other I could see blood "you lied to her…you watched her cry herself to sleep just so you could fuck her!" Jake scoffed "ya so what if I did…She still my girlfriend and you're not going to change that! " Shane and Mitchie walked down the halls hand in hand and they looked like a couple but I was way too busy kicking Miley's ass to say something about that. Mitchie saw Miley and me fighting and she ran up to us" let go of her Miley!" Miley just turned "or else what?" Mitchie just smirked and jump on Miley's back "or this!" Soon we were pulling on each other's hair while Miley was pulling on our shirt people had surrounded us and cheering us on. Shane was pulling Jake off of Nate but Jake punched him and Shane got pissed and punched him back! All three guys were fighting while Mitchie, Miley and I were fighting… I was pretty sure we would get expelled. Miley made a snotty comment once again about my mom and I punched her right across the face and she fell down with a yelp "RUSSO, TORRES, STEWART, GRAY AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST RYAN! " We all turned to face Mr. Davidson our English teacher "the principal's office NOW!" We got off each other and made our way to the principal's office. We were waiting for the secretary to bring us to the principal in silence but I couldn't take it "OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU GUYS HAVE DONE…URGH!" Nate and Jake looked down "Ustedes son el más egoísta BESTFRIEND Novio Y EN LA HISTORIA DE LA BESTFRIENDS Y 'No puedes HAN SIDO BUENA Y BOYS luchado PERO NO ES MI CULPA PORQUE AMO TANTO DE USTED" Mitchie came up to me and hugged me "It's not your fault Allie…none of it is so don't say that!" I sighed and sat down. The secretary came and told us to go in the principal's office. We explained to the principal about our fight and he seemed confused "ok you know what…you teenagers have a really complicated love life I won't suspend you…but you will all have to see the school psychiatrist" We all stood up "what?!?!" our principal just nodded his head "it's either that or you get suspended" we all sat back down. None of us wanted to get suspended…we were seniors and were about to graduate in less than 7 months "good now report to the school psychiatrist " we all sighed and walked out of his office "I can't believe I have to see the school psychiatrist…I'm perfectly fine !" I glared at Miley "shut it Stewart…your probably the most messed in this group" we arrived at the psychiatrist's office and a young girl that had black hair and dark brown eyes came to greet us .she was wearing red skinny jeans with red converse and she had a black graphic tee on with a vest over it. I liked her! I was wearing a polka dotted tank with black skinny jeans and gray all star converses, my nails were neon green and I had a striped tunic hoodie that was destroyed by Miley's nails. I smiled at the girl "you're our psychiatrist! Cool "everyone turned to face me "what…I like her!" the girl started to laugh "no…I'm Shaefer, People say I'm really sweet, and can be funny, and I'm good with advice, my friends say I sing really well and have a pretty voice and I'm pretty smart, I usually always get a 4.0 GPA  
I'm 13 and in 7th Grade and my height is about 5'2" or 5'3" but I don't really pay attention to that " I smiled at her "nice to meet you…so where is our psychiatrist?" Just when I said that a tall black haired and brow eyed women stepped out the office she was wearing a Black and White High-Waist Outfit with black pumps. She looked pretty good "hey I'm Melissa…come on in "we walked inside the office and sat down. I was sitting next to Mitchie and Nate was beside me but I wasn't going to talk to him.

**Nate's p.o.v**

I was trying to talk to Alex so I could apologize but she wouldn't talk to me. Great this was 3 months ago all over again! URGH! I was frustrated but Melissa started to talk "so I talked to the principal and I want to get to know you guys before we start our process" we all nodded our heads" who's first?" Miley got up "me!" shit "well I'm Miley, Nate's ex-girlfriend, Alex's worst nightmare and one of Jake's friends I like to shop, dance, sing, do my hair, do my nails…" Alex scoffed "ya ok Miley like anyone cares "Miley glared at Alex "slut!" Alex got up "whore!" Melissa interfered "ok ladies sit down…Alex tell us about you "Alex sighed and gave Mitchie a weak smile "well… I'm Alex, Mitchie and Nate are my best friends, Shane's my brother, Jake's my boyfriend and Stewart is some whore I don't like" Melissa wrote something down "ok Nate your next" I got up "well I'm Nate, I'm Mitchie and Alex's best friend, I went out with Miley , I hate Jake and I'm pretty tight with Shane" everyone else passed and said all they had to say about themselves and Melissa told us a little bit about herself "ok tomorrow I want all of you back here in my office first thing in the morning so we could start our process" everyone nodded their head "ok" We got up and walked out the office everyone left except for Mitchie Alex and I we were still left behind. Mitchie walked away from us and gave me a weak smile but Alex wouldn't even look at me so I took her hand and faced her "I'm sorry" she didn't speak to me or answer me so I hugged her and whispered "I'm sorry" she pulled away from the hug "are you done?" I shook my head "no" I pulled her closer to me and I kissed her "I'm sorry" she just bit on her lower lip "whatever…see you in math" she walked away.

**Shaefer's p.o.v **

I was walking down the halls when I saw Nate and Alex talking I hid behind a locker so they wouldn't see me "I'm sorry" Nate was apologizing to Alex but she didn't seem to accept his apologies then Nate pulled her in a hug but she pushed him away. Nate walked up to her and KISSED HER!?!? That was unexpected…so Nate and Alex had a thing going on. This was something my mom would want to hear so I went back in her office "hey mom!" she seemed surprised to see me in her office "Shaefer what are you doing here? You should be in class" I rolled my eyes "I know mom…it's just…I think Nate and Alex have a thing for each other" my mom giggled "I know sweet heart" I was confused "you do?" "yes look…when Alex said Nate's name she said it with so much love and passion compared to everyone's else" I nodded my head "I see…well bye mom !" I couldn't wait for tomorrow !

* * *

**review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Psychiatrist meetings and kisses

**This is really short I'm sorry x[

* * *

**

Alex's p.o.v

I was so mad at Nate! I mean he punched my boyfriend…but I still love him! Damn it. Tomorrow we were supposed to go meet with Melissa and Shaefer. I liked Shaefer; she was nice and sweet and had an eye for fashion. Shane was supposed to drive me home so I was waiting outside of school by his car "hey Allie…" shit it was Nate. I decided to Ignore him but I glared at him "Al you can't stay mad at me forever…I don't want to lose you again "I sighed when Shane walked out of the school"hey Al…Nate" the guys did their handshake and I just shook my head…Unbelievable "can we go now Shane?" Shane looked down "uhh ya about that…I can't" my jaw dropped "why not?!?!" he sighed"because I have to stay after school for detention" I shook my head" fine I'll walk" Nate held me around the waist. I hated the fact that Nate's touch still gave me chills "I can drive her to my place and you could come pick her up" Shane shrugged"I'm down with that…you ok with that Al?" I sighed and took Nate's car keys. He followed me and took back his keys" thank you" he started the car and drove us to his house.

Once we arrived Nate opened the house "hello? Anyone there?!?" I scoffed "jeez Nate…It's your house not a haunted mansion" he chuckled "sorry" I sat down on the couch and he joined me "come on Allie, you can't be mad at me forever!" I turned to face him "you punched my boyfriend!" he sighed"ok…I see your still mad" I glared at him "you don't even care…Nate you almost broke his nose!" Nate stood up "He started it!" I got up too "well you should've ended it!" He stared at me and then sighed and ran his hand in his hair. Nate sat down and sighed "what were you expecting…that I would just stand there and let him punch me?" He ran his hand trough his hair again and I sat down next to him "no…but I was hoping you would be the bigger man and listen to me when I was screaming and pleading and begging!" I looked down trying to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes.

**Nate's p.o.v**

I saw Alex was about to cry her voice was cracking up" Allie, please don't cry-"Alex cut me off "no Nate!"I sighed and got closer to her then I hugged her and kissed her forehead…If our lives were this messed then maybe we did need therapy.

**Next day at school**

When we arrived to school, Alex and I that is, we went straight to Melissa's office. I took a good look at Alex, she was wearing skinny jeans with black hi-top converses, and she had a blue shirt on with a black vest over that. She had a purple-ish tie on that looked really well on her and she was listening to paramore on her purple iPod chromatic that I bought her might I add" you look good Allie" she smiled at me "thanks Natey" . Alex and I were sitting and talking when Jake walked in and sat next to Alex and then well…everything got awkward" hey Jakey" he smiled at Alex and kissed her…deep. I wanted to punch the living shit out of him but I didn't need Alex mad at me again so I just looked away. After about 5 minutes of watching Alex and Jake kissing Melissa and Shaefer walked in "wow ahh 13 year old in the room PG-13 PLEASE" thank god for Shaefer. Everyone walked in, Miley was looking like a polished stripper as usual and Shane and Mitchie walked inside hand in hand. That was…not usual matter of fact that was strange. I shook my head and turned to face Melissa and Shaefer and wrapped my arms around Alex's waist she flinch once our body touched. Shaefer seemed to notice this move and whispered something to her mom and her mom took notes.

**Shaefer's p.o.v **

Nate put his hand around Alex's waist and normally I would care considering it was pretty obvious they loved each other but Jake seemed pretty mad about the little gesture Nate did so I whispered in my mom's ear to start before Jake knocked Nate out...again. My mom nodded her head and started "ok today we are going to focus on one emotion…love" everyone's eyes widened…weird" ok we'll start with Mitchie and Shane" Mitchie was playing with her fingers…she seemed pretty nervous "umm…well…Shane and I are friends and he is my best friend's brother so...Ha-ha…I love him…and Alex and Nate" I nodded my head not believing anything she was saying…something was up with her and Shane. My mom continued "ok Miley and Jake, your turn" Miley stood up and smiled at everyone "well isn't it obvious…I love Nate and Jake and Mitchie and who ever well except for Alex that is" she glared at Alex and Alex glared back "ok well last but not least Alex and Nate" Alex and Nate glanced at each other and Alex bit on her lower lip "umm…ok well Nate and I have been best friends since diapers and well Shane and I have been brother and sister all our lives so I pretty much _have_ to love him and Mitch is my girlie! I love her" My mom seemed confused "did you forget someone?" Alex looked confused "what do you mean? " My mom shook her "never mind"

My mom started to talk about stuff I didn't really care about because I was too busy listening to Paramore but then my mom said the word kiss and that made me jump "kiss? What about kissing?!?!Is it about Alex and Nate kissing?!?!" I covered my mouth oh boy was I in trouble "WHAT?!?!!You kissed my boyfriend!" Alex stood up in front of Miley "correction…ex-boyfriend" Mitchie came to her rescue" Come on Miley it's not like they haven't kissed before" oh this was better than TV .Before anything could happen my mom told everyone but Nate and Alex to leave once they were gone my mom started to walk around the room "umm…I'm going to ask you two questions…I mean at first they are going to be easy but then I'm going to hit the hard questions ok?" they both nodded "so…how many times do you guys kiss?"Alex shrugged "I don't know I don't really count .We just kiss ok!"My mom backed away "ok"

Nate and Alex were getting comfortable and were getting affectionate. They were holding hands and lying down on this long sofa that looked like a bed. My mom left to go get some coffee and I was going to use the few time I had to get to know Alex and Nate's relationship" ok so now that my mom is gone we are going to cut the crap….Have you guys had sex yet?" Alex jumped up "I'm sorry but how old are you?" I shrugged "13 but like I said I'm very mature for my age anyways back to the question so have you?" Nate smiled "Does drunken sex count?" Alex bit on her lower lip again "ok well sure that but like we were drunk so technically it shouldn't count!" I laughed "hey don't laugh" then we all laughed and calmed down "ok well do you and Nate have like sexual tension?" Nate and Alex gave each other a look "well I don't know…maybe?" I nodded my head WOW! I feel like my mom except for the better looking close I mean I was wearing the cutest skinny jeans ever! Anyways not the point "well-" My mom walked in "ok well like my daughter was saying how about you guys explore your tension and then come back and tell us how your experiments turned out"

Before my mom and I left, my mom turned around and looked at Nate "Oh and Nate make her read your letters…they seem interesting" Nate seemed surprised and confused at the same time "how did you know about my letters?" My mom smiled "Mitchie Shane and I have talked in our free time" All three of us nodded our heads and I left with my mom.

Chances are that tomorrow we would have a whole lot more drama!

**Alex's p.o.v**

I knew that tonight Nate and I were going to do some things ! Boy this is going crazy I mean was it that obvious I loved Nate ?!?! Well obvious to everyone else but Nate ! Nate and I stayed in Melissa's office for a few minutes "ok so...my house tonight?" Nate smiled at me and I smiled back "sure Natey" he got closer to me and my heart started to beat faster he then rapped his strong warm arms around my waist and pulled me closer...so close we were practically breathing on each other he then closed the little gap between us and embraced me in a very passionate kiss we suddenly fell down on the couch thingy and got comfy he started to pull my shirt over my head but I stopped him "no no no not here Nate sorry...I gotta go...see you tonight" I kissed him again and ran out of the office. STUPID IRRESISTIBLE NATE!

.com/cgi/set?id=4935601

* * *

**you like it?!?!**

**cuz I like it !!!!**

**I loved it **

**Review it **

**please**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. lie to me I love you

**OK OK OK !O I'M SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOON BUT NOW I'M GONNA TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK AT LEAST TWICE BUT I NEED MORE REVIEWS!**

**MORE REVIEW MEANS FASTER UPDATES**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO DO TAKE A NICE 2 MINUTES TO REVIEW **

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MELISSA **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Alex's p.o.v

Once we arrived at Nate's house I ran and sat down on the couch. Nate came in the living room and sat me down on his lap "hi" I smiled at him and answered" hi" he started to play with my shirt "so now about that whole getting rid of our 'sexual tension' what do we do?" I shrugged I honestly didn't know what Shaefer and Melissa wanted us to do. I mean the only time I would get excited with Nate was when we kissed but that didn't really mean anything Nate got excited when we kissed too. It was the way we were.

Nate was getting a little worried so I answered him "well what do you want to do?" He shrugged "I don't know" I smiled at him and hugged him he hugged me back and then I pulled away. He looked me and the eyes and suddenly kissed me…this wasn't news to me Nate and I both knew this was going to happen but I decided to pull away and I smiled at him he smiled back "you know I love you right" I laughed and nodded my head "yes…but Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind" Nate's eyes got wide "what did you just say?" I shrugged "I have no idea" he gave me a small smile and kissed my neck this made me giggle" Natey that tickles don't do that" I could feel him smirk on my skin and then he kissed it and started sucking on it. I giggled non-stop "Nate really" he stopped and looked me in the eyes again he kissed me passionately and I kissed him back soon our shirts were off and he was about to take off my bra but I stopped him "No wait! I want to read one of your letters" he looked confused "now?!?Really" I smiled "yeah" he sighed and ran up to his room and came back after a few minutes with a lot of papers in his hands that were folded in two "here" he gave me the papers and I took the first one

_Dear Allie,_

_I've missed you every day since you left. _

_I missed you before you left and when you were still here._

_I need you in my life._

_Life's miserable without you._

_I miss how you would play with my hands when you were bored_

_How you would call me every morning to wake me up. _

_I miss your kisses and how you would start randomly laughing when it was all quiet._

_I need you_

_I'll always love you _

_Nate _

When I read the letter I was on the verge of tears so I turned to face Nate and he gave me a weak smile "told you I wrote to you" I have him a weak smile and I softly kissed his lips "give another one" and he did.

After 2 straight hours of reading Nate's feelings towards me: anger, pain, love, sadness I just couldn't take it anymore I cried like hell. He wiped away my tears and I kissed him deep and I pulled away "I'll be right back" I got up and started to walk toward the door "wait….where are you going" I smiled at Nate "don't worry I'll be back real soon" I ran to him and kissed him one last time then I walked out of the house.

It was around 6:30 so hopefully Jake would be home. The sky was grey and I was hoping it wouldn't rain before I got a chance to get to Jake's house. When I got to Jake's house Jake was talking on the phone with someone and when he noticed I was there he hung up without saying bye to the person "Hey babe you ok ?" he tried to kiss me but I turned away "Don't even" he seemed confused "you lied to me….3 months you watched me cry myself to sleep and wonder why Nate hadn't called me or talked to me and try to make thing right! 3 MONTHS!" he seemed taken aback by the tone of my voice. I was mad at him and he knew it "Alex…I wanted to make you happy to see you smile again! It's not my fault that you were un-happy…I wasn't the one who chose his girlfriend over you" I glared at him "yeah but didn't you notice that I was happy with Nate" It started to rain. URGH! My HAIR WAS RUINED THAT GREAT! "I only did it for you" I shook my head "that's a lie" he seemed hurt by my words "I care for you Alex…god! I love you" I froze and I honestly didn't know if I should be mad or glad but then he kissed me and soon I couldn't think for myself anymore.

**Nate's p.o.v**

It had been almost an hour since Alex left and I was getting worried when I heard the doorbell ring "Allie…" she was wet and her makeup was running she walked in and kissed me I held her close and kissed her back "Al…you ok" she just nodded her head and kissed me again, She started to take off my shirt and I pulled away "Al…aren't you cold?" she got closer to me "well you could do something about that" she took off my shirt and I took off her wet shirt "Allie are you sure about this" she just kissed me and started sucking on my neck and the next thing I knew we were lying in my bed naked and Alex was playing with my hands again.

Alex stopped playing with my hands" Nate it didn't work?" I was lost "what didn't work?" She looked me in the eyes "the whole getting rid of our 'sexual tension' shit" I shook my head. It was true even if we had sex like a thousand times I would still be attracted to Alex and I didn't want that to change. I was in love with Alex.

**Alex's p.o.v**

The next day at school I walked alone because I needed to clear my head. Tomorrow was my mom's birthday and I was going to go to her grave after school considering it was going to be a Friday. I walked in school and headed straight to Melissa's office but only found Shaefer listening to her IPod and I waved at her she was practically screaming "hey Alex whats up?" I gave her a weak smile and she turned off her IPod"ok so something is up and it isn't good" I laughed "well…Nate and I did what you wanted but it didn't work and he showed me his letters and….god!" I put my head in my hands and shook my head. Shaefer walked up to me and hugged me. Nate walked in and right after Nate was Jake my eyes were watery and Nate walked up to me at the same time Jake did "you ok?" they said in unison I looked at the two boys that were glaring at each other and then Jake smirked and kissed me "hey babe you ok?" I looked down once I saw Nate walking away and Shaefer following him "yeah…I think"

**Shaefer's p.o.v**

When Nate saw Alex and Jake kiss he ran out and I followed him "hey Nate wait up!" he didn't turn so I sprinted "ok Nate wait!" he stopped walking once I held his arm back "what do you want?" I scoffed" jeez no need to be mad at me!" he rolled his eyes" whatever" I sighed "sorry I didn't mean that…you love Alex and I shouldn't-"he cut me off "I don't love Alex" it was my turn to roll my eyes "oh stop it! Who do think you're fooling Nate…everyone knows you love her. Why do you think Mitchie and Shane told us about the letters or that my mom and I have been asking about your relationship with Alex…you two are meant for each other"

He scoffed and started to walk back in my mom's office "look tonight my mom and I planned for you, Jake, Alex, Miley Shane and Mitchie to go to the movies. I'm asking you as a friend to try to keep your feelings to yourself don't make Alex cry…please" He sighed "whatever"

**Alex's p.o.v**

Shaefer had just told us about tonight's plans of going to the movies and tell them what happened. I smiled and Nate and he just turned away from me.

I really screwed up this time. Great

That night I got ready I wore Black skinny jeans with a grey long sleeved shirt that had a black heart on it. I wore pumps for shoes and I carried a black purse. I also wore a beanie to keep me warm and I piled up some bangles on my hands. I wore a nice little black scarf and took my cell phone then I headed to the movies.

When I got outside the theater I noticed that it was going to rain. When I walked in the theater I saw Nate standing waiting for someone I walked up to him "hey" he smiled at me "no one else has arrived yet" I nodded my head. I was pretty happy no one else was coming…just Nate and I. this made me smile and Nate smirked at me "what are you thinking about?" I smiled and got closer to him "stuff" and then he smiled and zoned out "now it's my turn to ask what you're thinking about" He smirked "nothing" I laughed "nothing can come of nothing Nate…try again" he smiled at me and shook his head "how do you do that?" I was confused "do what?" he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and opened it again "have you ever read Shakespeare?" I laughed "no idea what that is"

**Nate's p.o.v**

Alex had quoted Shakespeare again and she didn't know it. We decided not to wait for anyone anymore and we went to watch the movie….together…like a date. When we entered the cinema we saw Jake and Miley kissing and when I cleared my throat the pulled away "ALEX!" Jake got up and smiled at her and kissed her cheek "hi…Jake….umm what were you and Miley doing?" he stuttered "oh well wait for you guys to come… I love you" Alex nodded her head and let Jake kiss her on the lips. I closed my eyes trying to keep me from blowing up but I couldn't so I walked out of the theater "Nate wait!" I didn't even listen to Alex I just kept walking away "how Alex! How can you keep going back to him after all his done to you?" she sighed "Nate it's not nice making a girl run in her high heels" I wasn't in the mood to laugh. She grabbed my arm and then it started to rain "remember when we were fighting and I thought you didn't care for me anymore" I sighed"yeah" she continued "well Jake was there for me Nate!"I turned to face her "I care for you" she shot back "he care for me too!" I shook my head "that's different" she glared at me "how?" I ignored her question "Nate how is it different" I looked her deep in the eyes I could see the tears forming "I cherish you" she got closer to me "so does he" I shook my head "like I said there is a difference" she started walking away "wait where are you going" she turned to look at me from a distance "if you're not going to tell me what the difference is then I'm wasting my time" I couldn't let her go "THE DIFFERENCE IS I LOVE YOU" she instantly turned to face me and I mentally kicked myself "what?" I got closer to her "I want to be with you" she didn't answer me so I started to walk away knowing that our friendship was rect "why? I need to know why!" I turned to face her from a distance "because you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute, because you quote Shakespeare though I've actually never seen you read, because you miss you mom but you won't ever admit it and because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my life and they've both been with you, I mean that's got to mean something right? If you need to know why I love you…I can go on all night."

Alex stared at me for a few seconds then ran in my arms and kissed me passionately "I love you too" he smiled at her connecting our foreheads "you mean it?" she just shook her head and kissed me again "I've wait so long to hear those words come out of your mouth Nate" I looked her in the eyes "I always told you I loved you" she laughed "yeah but you never said you were _in love _with me" I laughed and kissed her again "then this changes everything" she kissed me again then jumped in my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. Even though it was pouring like crazy outside and we were both wet we didn't care.

Alex and I were in love and that's all that mattered

She was mine and I was heres

* * *

**REVIEW **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	13. IMPORTANT!

**ok ok ok !!! SO OBVIOUSLY MY STORY ISN'T INTERESTING ANYMORE BECAUSE I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING MUCH REVIEWS **

**SO....THIS IS GONNA BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY **

**IT'S BEEN A HARD NOT WRITTING FOR YOU GUYS THX TO ALL THAT ACTUALLY TAKE TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY AND I'VE BEEN GETTING SO MUCH IDEAS FOR THE STORY **

**LIKE NATE MOVES AWAY AND COMES BACK TO ALEX BUT ONLY TO TELL HER HE IS GETTING MARRIED AND STUFF LIKE THAT BUT NO ONE SEEMS TO READ MY STORY**

**SO IF I DON'T GET ATLEAST 7 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER ITS GOING TO BE THE END OF THIS STORY**

**IT DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE.....I JUST WON'T CONTINUE THIS STORY**

* * *

Nate's p.o.v

The next day Alex and I were walking in the school hallway hand in hand and Jake was watching us closely which made him look like a creeper and Alex was scared "don't worry beautiful he won't get near you if I'm around" this made her blush and she smiled at me "thanks Natey" I winced at her little nick name for me "You know I hate that Name right?" she laughed "yeah " I shook my head and turned to face her "You're lucky I love you" she got on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck "that I am" we kissed and just when I was about to pull away I felt Jake of coarse push me up against the locker " I told you to stay away from her!" I pushed him back "She isn't your girlfriend anymore ok! You had your chance with her and you wasted it" We could hear Alex screaming and begging us to stop but either way I beat Jake's ass and he ran like a little boy.

After school Alex was a little sad I noticed it "Allie…you ok?" she just nodded her head "yeah…It's just…You could've gotten hurt because of me!" I turned to face her. We were sitting on my bed upstairs "Allie…you were worth it so don't worry about it" she was still sad so I kissed her… god it felt good to be able to hold her in my arms and call her my girlfriend! No more pretending I didn't care. She pulled away and looked down "Allie I love you…you know you're worth it!" She smiled even though she wouldn't look up "oh I see a smile" she turned to face me and hit me playfully "shut up!" we laughed and then she bit on her lower lip so I put my finger under her chin and connected our lips once again. This time we really got into the kiss. Soon Alex was sitting in my lap and we were heavily making out. I let my hand rome over her arms and this action left chills on her back then all of a sudden a little boy's voice came ringing trough the room "hey guys! What are you doing?" Alex giggled a little and turned to face my tomato colored face "yeah Nate what are we doing?" I gave her a playful glare "nothing Frankster just playing around" Alex was fighting so hard to keep her giggles in" well I have never seen anyone play in that position….anyways diner will be ready in a few minutes mommy wanted me to come tell you guys that" once Frankie left Alex started laughing so hard I thought she would hurt herself "you find that funny?" she looked up at me "yeah kind of !" I smirked at her and picked her up "oh really" her eyes got wide "Nate what are you gonna do?!" I smiled at her and brought her down stairs "hey mom" My mom stared at me "hunny why are you carrying Alex over your shoulder" Alex smiled at my mom "hey mrs. Grey" I smiled at my mom "we're just going for a swim...right Allie" before she could answer I started to walk to the backyard then I threw her in the pool and when she got back up she looked me dead in the eyes" Nate come here" I shook my head "no" she got out of the pool "ok doesn't matter anyways" she walked up to me and kissed me...being the fool that I am I kissed her back and soon we were in a deep passionate make out session and before I knew it Alex and I were in the pool rising up "hey...when did we get here?!?!" she laughed that beautiful laugh of hers "while we were kissing " she smirked and I smirked "well atleats I got something out of this" I swam closer to her " I love you..." she laughed and kissed me " I love you too Natey" We both stared at each other then our eyes went to the sky. It was filled with stars " Its beautiful" I looked at Alex " Not as beautiful as you " she laughed but I could see her blush "oh god talk about cheeszy !" I put my hand around her waist " Hey ! I can't help it" I screamed " I'm in love with Alex Russo!" she laughed and put her tiny hand over my mouth and smiled " ok I think the whole world heard that!Plus shouldn't you be scared that Shane will hear you ?" she smirked maybe cause I looked horrified then I came back to my senses "Doesn't matter...I'm in love with you" she looked me in the eyes" forever and always?" I got closer to her and kissed her lips gently "forever and always" She smiled that gorgeous smile of hers that would make Mona-lisa's smile look like shit. We were happy,young and in love...

what could go wrong

Some how I knew the future had a lot in stored for us but we would make it trough....together

* * *

**I'm sorry its short but I need to know that you guys want me to continue this story**

**if not then I guess this could be my last chapter thx to everyone again who took the time to review and encourage me to continue writting I love you guys so much and I enjoy your stories too...**


	14. I love you,,,We are doing what!

**Alex's p.o.v**

6 months!

Today Nate and I had been together for six months! 4 months ago Shane and Mitch told us that they were a couple which really didn't surprise me that much and Nate either. It had been 6 months of pure joy with Nate we were happy and at the beginning Miley and Jake wouldn't stop trying to break us up but we were stronger and much smarter than them put together which ironically happened…They hooked up again.

We were sitting in our science class watching the cutest video of baby polar bears when Nate leaned in me and whispered" you like baby polar bears?" I silently laughed and turned to face him and nodded my head "they are the cutest things…look at them!" I pointed to the screen and silently chuckled and pulled my chair closer to him and gently kissed not trying to make to much noise and smiled and pulled away to look at him and he smirked, I smirked back and soon we were both leaning in again…well that is until my phone started to vibrate I close my eyes and mentally kicked myself _stupid phone! _ I thought. I took it out of my pocket and saw I had one new text message from Mitchie. I opened it and it read

_Will you and Nate not make out in science I'm trying to enjoy the cutest little polar bears in the world and you guys are kinda ruining it!_

_-xox- _

_Mitch =]_

I rolled my Mitchie. I made myself a mental note to totally ruin the mood for her and Shane later. After class which was thankfully the last period of the day, Nate, Mitchie and I hurried to our lockers and I wasn't too surprised when Shane was waiting at Mitchie's locker "well girlie, this is my stop got to go say hi to my boy later!" she walked away after giving me a hug and waving at Nate. Nate turned to face me and held my hand "happy 6 month's anniversary" he smiled that smile. _My smile. _I kissed his soft lips and he pulled away smiling "Hey listen, I'll pick you up a little later than planned I got to pick up a few things before" I smiled at him "take all your time just come see me tonight or whatever" I pecked his lips and once we got our stuff , he drove me home and I kissed him one last time "see you tonight, I love you" he kissed me again "I love you too" then I ran upstairs to my room and started getting ready. I knew it was early to get ready I mean he told me he might come later then the time we had planned before (which was 8) and usually it would take me at least 30 to 45 minutes to get ready but I had to look extra special tonight .

**Nate's p.o.v**

It was currently 5:50 in the afternoon and I was at my uncle's build a bear want to be shop and it was times like these when I thanked god of letting my uncle build a stupid shop like this cause right now my uncle Leo was making me a look alike baby polar bear from the movie we were watching and it looked pretty real. On one of his paws it had the this stitching

_Nate and Alex= Nalex_

_Forever and Always_

It was in cursive because I thought that cursive was more romantic. My uncle told me that if he would do it in cursive but it would take at least 2 hours so I went home and got ready to pick Alex up. I looked pretty good if I could say so myself.

I hurried down stairs it was currently 7:45 and I had to go pick up the polar bear and just when I was about to walk out my mom called out my name "Nate! Can you come in the kitchen for a minute" I sighed and walked to the kitchen "yeah mom?" she turned around and look surprised to see me so polished "Oh dear, you look absolutely beautiful!" I laughed as she hugged me tightly "yeah mom thanks" she pull out of the hug "where are you going looking so nice" I blushed a crimson red "Umm…Alex and I have been together for 6 months so I wanted to look special for our date " My mom gave me a warm smile and took something off her finger "You truly are in love with her " It was more of a confirmation than a question and I nodded my head "Of course I do mom…She is my soul mate" My mom took my hand and dropped something in my hand…it was a ring "give it to her" I was a little confused "ok…why?" My mom sat down and smiled at me "because your dad gave it to me 3 years before we got married and his dad's mom gave it to him and his grand-dad's mom gave it to his dad…I guess it tradition. I can see you care for Alex does why I want you to give it to her but I CAN'T force you into doing something you don't want to…After all I'm just your mom" she had a light giggle "Thanks mom" I softly said she smiled at me "no problem…You better go your going to be late" I ran to her and hugged then I ran out the door. I went to pick up the stuffed baby polar bear and drove to Alex's house

Once I got to Alex's house I took one last look in the mirror, put the ring in my pocket, and took the teddy bear and her favorite flowers. I walked up to her house and rang the door bell.

Shane answered "Hello Nathaniel, you look rather nice tonight" I chuckled and then cleared my throat and answered him in a English voice "why Thank you Shane" then I saw Alex standing at the door looking weirdly at her brother and I "ok…are you guys done with your bromance cause it seriously creeping me out" I laughed and took a minute to observe Alex. She looked stunning…as usual. (link of the dress ) It was a pink-ish color and it had a black bow on it. It had no straps and her beautiful hair was curled up and on her shoulder. She was wearing some black and pink bangles on her left arm and had a black little purse in her arms to my surprise she wasn't wearing her infamous black converse but black pumps I smirked "Your wearing high heels" she laughed and hit me playfully "shut up! I couldn't wear black converse then this dress would look like shit" I laughed a little and held her close to me then kissed her "you would still look beautiful though" I pulled out the bucket of flowers behind my back "here for you" she smiled and blushed a crimson read "thank you" I was to busy staring in her beautiful eyes to notice that Shane was glaring at us then he cleared his throat "ok don't you think you guys should go now before I get the sudden urge to take Alex and lock her in her room for the rest of well her life !" Alex turned towards her brother "Yeah yeah! Well here could you put these in a vase?" She said giving her brother the flowers her brother just nodded "ok whatever….Oh and hey will you please wear a condom if you guys decide to do anything?" My eyes grew wide and Alex was blushing and her lips wide open" Nate….Can we go…now!" I smiled and just nodded my head she grabbed my arm and ran to my car. Once in the car I let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping "Umm ok so that was indeed awkward" she laughed and took off her shoes "stupid brother" I heard her murmur while kicking off her heels and that made me chuckle just a bit "Now where are you taking me young Nathaniel?" I laughed and smiled at her "Be patient my love we'll be there in no time" then I drove off.

We stopped at the beach "come on" she looked at me weirdly "are you sure we are at the right place Nate?" I laughed "do you not trust me" she got out of the car once I opened the door for her "no I trust you…thank you" she kissed me and I wasn't going to lie but damn she was a good kisser" I took her hand and ran to a spot on the beach I could hear her complaining about how far it was but I just kept running till we reached our destination. There was a table in the middle that was light by candles. I waited to see Alex's reaction but all I saw were tears in her eyes and I knew they were tears of joy because she kissed me. Hard…but full of passion.

**Alex's p.o.v**

Nate Gray was the best boyfriend a girl could ask for no wonder why so many girls fell for him he is such a romantic!

Once we ate our food Nate said "I got you some things" I hoped he made a mistake saying some _things_ because I had only gotten him a dog tag (he was obsessed and I was hoping he would add it to his diabetes dog tag chain)

Yes Nate was diabetic. He had found out when he was 13 and I was the well 4th to know (cause his family knew first) but I was glad he could trust me with his secret and I never started acting weird around him so he always thanked me for that. He said I was the reason he would smile during that time of his life because I was full with so much joy to see him alive.

I also got Nate for our little presents a teddy bear. I don't know why I did it but I did it.

When I noticed Nate was talking I came back to reality he was taking out something white and I had to squint my eyes to see what it was…it look like…a…polar bear? I wondered why he had a polar bear stuffed animal till I remembered what I said in science this morning

**Flash back**

_We were sitting in our science class watching the cutest video of baby polar bears when Nate leaned in me and whispered" you like baby polar bears?" I silently laughed and turned to face him and nodded my head "they are the cutest things…look at them!"_

**End of flash back**

"Awww Nate….how did you get one so short notice?" He smiled "my uncle made it special just for you" I laughed "you mean Uncle Leo?" he laughed too "that's the one" I took it from him and felt it. It was so soft I just loved the fake fur and then I felt something on one of its paws…it felt like stitching so I flipped it over and saw the stitching it said "Nate and Alex=Nalex Forever and always" I softly whispered. He took my hand and kissed it "I'm not done" I didn't want to be rude but I couldn't help it either I was excited to give him my present before he got me really expensive stuff "wait ! I want to give you my present first" I took out the customized dog tag from its case "here…it's a dog tag to put on your necklace" I turned it around "it says I'm yours forever and Always Alex Russo 3 " he smiled and I was happy he smiled cause then he took off he diabetic dog tag chain and slipped my dog tag on it and put it back around his neck " I love it…and I love you" I smiled and kissed him "I love you too" he chuckled because of the excitement in my voice "ok now let's move on…here open it " I opened a velvety box and I saw A hart inside. It wasn't a real heart but the heart had diamonds on it and one side had a pink-ish color. It matched my dress "Oh Nate it's beautiful" I could feel my eyes getting watery "how much did you pay for this?" he smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes but it was warm " It doesn't really matter…you mean a lot to me and I hope you know that" I sniffled and hugged him "Thank you…You mean a lot to me too" he pulled away "one more thing" I giggled a little and kept my tears in.

This time he pulled out a small box….a ring box….oh boy. He opened it with a smile on his face and my eyes got wide "Nate I love you but….I'm not ready for marriage…I mean….I have college to go to…and I'm only 18…and…and…and…" he kissed me and for a second all my thoughts disappeared. He had that effect on me "Alex will you calm down I'm not ready for marriage either " he said against my lips and I pulled away "then what's with the ring?" he chuckled and I could see him blush a crimson red " my mom gave it to me before I went to pick you up…she said dad's mom gave it to him and he gave it to the person he was in love with…which is mom and well she wanted me to give it to the person I'm in love with…Which is you" this time I knew I was crying "oh Nate" I barely whispered he whipped my tears away "you don't have to keep it if you don't want to" I shook my head "No I want to" he slid the ring around my middle finger "Alex will you possibly like to be a certain Mrs. Nate Gray in the future?" I slightly giggled "of course I would" we shared a long passionate kiss and ended up falling on the ground and we started to crack up. He landed a soft kiss on my lips "I love you Nate" he pulled away without actually separating his lips from mine "I love you too Alex".

Nate brought me back home and that Night I slept like a baby knowing that nothing and no one could break Nate and me apart. We were strong and together we were even stronger. He loves me and I love him back.

**Nate's p.o.v**

When I got home it was around 11 but it was a Friday so it was okay and I felt absolutely amazing. Alex and I were happy and we were together and still going.

Could this night get any better?

I was a little shocked to see my mom not in bed "hey moms…are you okay? Why aren't you sleeping?" She gave me a small smile "hi honey…your dad would like to talk to you" her eyes were red it seemed like she had been crying…that was weird "ok" I walked in the kitchen "what's up dad? Mom said you wanted to talk to me" My dad sighed "sit down Nate…we do need to talk" I sat down this was really weird I never saw my dad and this was a happy moment but I never saw my dad and I had gotten used to him working all the time "ok what do we need to talk about?" he looked me in the eyes and gave me a small smile "I got that raise I've been waiting for-" I cut him off before he would finish "that great dad! Congragula-" now it was his turn to cut me off " Let me finish son…the job is in New Jersey" I frowned "well how is that going to work…we live in California" he sighed and looked down "Nate, it means that we are going to move" I froze in my chair…all I could think about was Alex. "A few hours ago I had given Alex a promise ring promising her to always be there but now where moving" I was glaring at my dad then I turned my eyes on my mom "mom how can you be okay with this?!?!" she just turned away" I'm sorry honey…" I was pleading with my eyes "mom…" I barely whispered "please…" she just started to sob and I turned to face my dad "when?" I said glaring at him "right after you graduate" I sighed "so you're telling me I have 2 weeks with Alex then were…gone?" he sighed and nodded his head. I just ran up to my room and took out my cell phone. I dialed a number that I knew too well "hey Nate…we just saw each other and your already calling me…wow I must have you hooked" she giggled and I couldn't help but slightly chuckle "yea you do…Alex I love you" she giggled again "I love you too Natey" I smiled. After a few months that nick name had grown on me " I love you more Lexii" I could hear he smile(I know that is weird but I'm in love with the girl) "Good night Alex and don't ever forget I love you" she laughed a little "and don't you ever forget that I love you…see you tomorrow Natey" then she was gone.

I was debating in my head if I should tell her tomorrow. If I did she would be sad for the next two weeks but if I didn't she would get worried once she didn't see me every day of the summer. Then again if she ever found out but it wasn't from me she would be mad and not talk to me for the next two weeks.

I was wrong, things couldn't get any better but the sure as hell could get worse.

This was crap


End file.
